Puasa ala Organization XIII
by Tie19
Summary: FINALLY FOR A LONG TIME, CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Sahur buatan Vexen lebih abnormal dari sahur-sahur sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak ada yang berani memakannya kecuali Vexen sendiri. Memangnya apa, sih? Seabnormal apa? RnR minna!
1. Prolog, Ide Sang Superior

Puasa Ala Organization XIII

* * *

A/N: *muter lagu We are the Champion* YAHA! SAIA KETERIMA JADI ILUSTRATOR 1! *gaadayangnanyambak...*

Oh, salah. Salah setel. Maksud saia, saia kembali lagi di fandom KH ini! Ihirprikitiu, ini fic kedua saia, bertema puasa ala 13 makhluk nggak jelas *dilempar*, eh, 12, Roxas kan jelas. Halah.

Ini fic kedua saia di fandom ini. Satu-satunya fic berchapter yang bisa aku ketik sementara, tanpa WB. Udah ada rencana fic lagi, tapitapi ini lagi puasa, jadi besok ntar kalo udah puasa aja bikinnya. Romen sih, SoRoku pula. *ngasih spoiler sakpenake dhewe*

Okelah, aku nggak mau banyak mbacot, enjoy ya!

* * *

WARNING! Mengandung nikotin berbahaya! *plak*

Eh, maksud saia mengandung unsur OOC yang sangat luar biasa, terus... Plotnya mejikuhibiniu di langit yang biru, garing, Gay*s *plak* maksudnya jayus, emm... Ceritanya juga... Aneh.

Satu lahi, membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan serangan jatung, gangguan kehamilan dan janin JIKA anda membaca fic ini dalam keadaan merokok. Jauhi rokok. *lho*

Okelah, kebanyakan warning ini. Mulai!

* * *

Prolog-Ide Sang Superior

* * *

Suasana The Castle That Never Was yang megah nan tinggi nan seram nan dingin (tau dari mana coba?) nan sunyi nan berkilauan (?) dan kawan kawannya itu kebetulan sedang ramai. Demyx sedang memainkan Arpeggionya dengan lagu Terlena, yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi dangdut. Author lupa namanya. Yang jelas itu pernah dijadikan lagu senam di sekolah author. Halah, curhat.

Bek tu de stori, Demyx yang sedang asyik memainkan Arpeggionya tak sengaja menyemburkan air ke arah Axel yang sedang dibara api cinta (?).

"GYAAAAAAAAA! DEMYX! BASAH TAUK! API CINTANYA JADI PADAM, KAN? KAN? KAAAAAAN!" teriak Axel dengan background yang ampun-dah-lebay-abis. Demyx yang kaget dengan teriakan amarah sang mbah Axel langsung bersembunyi di belakang Zexion yang sedang tenang tanpa kata sambil membaca novel "5 cm.". Terlihat tampang si pemain sitar itu ketakutan di balik kover hitam dari novel yang saat ini sedang dibaca Zexion dengan tentram.

"M-maaf Xel, err... Aku gak sengaja... Engg... Tadi kamu bilang api cinta..? Lagi jatuh cinta?" tanya Demyx takut-takut, tapi coba berani-berani, siapa tahu bisa menyamakan keadaan, dari 0-1 jadi 1-1. Emang sepakbola?

Axel yang menyadari waktu dia ngamuk tadi meneriakkan kata "Api cinta" wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Engg, lupakan." kata Axel sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Mari kita ikuti arah pandangan Axel yang saat ini menatap Luxord dan Marluxia yang sedang bermain poker berdua, ditonton oleh Roxas, Saix (yang sebenernya lagi bengong), Xemnas (yang sebenernya lagi mikir keras sekeras baja), Lexeaus (yang sebenernya lagi tidur nyenyak), dan Xigbar (yang sebenernya lagi pengen ngupil). Terlihat kerutan-kerutan tanda penuaan yang biasa muncil pada wanita-wanita yang telah lansia muncul di wajah Marluxia yang sekarang berkeringat. Wah, Marluxia jadi nenek-nenek nih. Makannya Mar, pake Ol*y.

Tak lama kemudian, wajah Marluxia menjadi mulus lagi, keringetnya jadi bunga-bunga di bukit berbunga, mengeluarlan aura cling-cling, dan ekspresinya plong. Seperti orang yang habis mengeluarkan "Harta benda biologis". (tau maksutnya?)

"Nah, rasakan ini! Wahaha, aku pasti menang!" kata Marluxia penuh percaya diri dan menunjukkan kartunya di meja. Luxord melirik deretan kartu itu lalu tersenyum licik dan penuh kemenangan.

"Bah, payah. Aku yang menang, bodoh!" kata Luxord santai sambil menunjukkan deretan kartunya. Marluxia melongo.

"AKU KALAH? TIDAK!" teriak Marluxia sambil gelundungan nggak jelas. Luxord terkekeh-kekeh seperti Buto Ijo.

"Makanya, kalau tahu nggak bisa nggak usah main aja." komen Roxas datar sedatar jalanan aspal (?). Marluxia memonyongkan bibirnya dengan ketidakyakinan yang sangat.

"Nah, sekarang lepas jaketmu. Itu perjanjiannya tadi." kata Luxord sambil merapikan kartu yang berserakan di meja. Marluxia merengut, tapi nurut. Dia meletakkan tangan kirinya di resleting jaketnya. Mendadak backgroundnya menjadi bunga mawar. Rambutnya menjadi 'Sssheeet-sssheeet' (?). Luxord sweatdrop. Roxas jijik melihatnya.

'Ih, gombal.' batin Roxas. Tepat pada saat Marluxia mulai membuka resletingnya, tiba-tiba...

"RACUN TIKUS! RACUN TIKUS! DIGIGIT LANGSUNG GARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Lho. Tunggu. Bah, itu mah tukang jualan racun tikus di kantor bapak saia. Lupakan. Mari kita ulangu lagi.

Tiba-tiba...

"AHA! AKU PUNYA IDE YANG KEMPLING CLANG CLING CLUNG CLENG CLONG SEPERTI BOLA KRISTAL YANG BARU DIGOSOK!" teriak Xemnas tiba-tiba, alhasil membuat semua yang ada di situ kaget. Termasuk para penonton poker selain Roxas, bahkan ada yang sampe jatuh dari tempatnya.

"... Ide apa?" tanya Saix heran. Roxas menutup telinganya, takut kalau sampai Xemnas teriak-teriak dan bikin telinganya pekak itu.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! PASTI KALIAN BELUM PERNAH MENCOBA HAL INI SEBELUMNYA!" teriak Xemnas lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. 'Tuh, kan, teriak lagi...' batin Roxas. Zexion yang semula cuek langsung tertarik, dia menempatkan pembatas buku pada halaman yang dia baca, lalu menutup novelnya.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Zexion tertarik. Xemnas langsung berbalik, dengan pose yang nggak jelas babar blas. Zexion sweatdrop.

"MARI KITA COBA PUASA SELAMA SEBULAN INI!" teriak Xemnas. Semuanya melongo.

"A-apa?" tanya semuanya kecuali Xemnas, serempak. Xemnas cengar-cengir.

"Begini. Puasa itu tradisi orang Islam. Puasa hukumnya wajib bagi seluruh umat Islam di seluruh dunia, jika itu adalah bulan Ramadhan. Selama puasa ini, mereka harus menahan semua hawa nafsu, jadi mereka tidak makan, minum, melakukan hal-hal yang 'Iya-iya', melakukan kejahatan dan lain lain yang bersifat buruk. Mereka menahan nafsu mereka dari Subuh hingga Magrib. Subuh itu waktu fajar, dan Magrib itu waktu terbenamnya matahari. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita coba, sekalian masuk Islam? Tenang saja, tiap pagi kita akan sahur, sahur itu seperti sarapan (Author bingung mau dijelasin kayak gimana, kalo salah maaf.), hanya dilakukan pada pagi sebelum Subuh." jelas Xemnas panjang lebar, seperti ustadz mendadak. Semuanya mengangguk, mengerti.

"Hemm... Kelihatannya menarik." komen Xaldin sambil menggaruk (?) jenggotnya. Xigbar malah muter-muter gak jelas di tepi ruangan. Roxas melongo, tapi wajahnya mengatakan setuju dengan Xaldin. Axel sih setuju kalau Roxas setuju (bah). Demyx mengangguk senang sambil memainkan Arpeggionya. Zexion tersenyum, setuju. Tiba-tiba Luxord mengangkat tangannya.

"Abang Xemmy~ kalo pas puasa judi boleh gak?" tanya Luxord dengan gaya anak kecil. Xemnas langsung berdiri dan berapi-api lagi.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK BOLEH! JUDI ITU TIDAK BAIK!" teriak Xemnas lebay.

"Yah, julukanku gak kepake dong." gumam Luxord pelan, lalu pundung di pojokan, ketabrak Xigbar yang lagi muter-muter ala ballerina.

"Yoweslah, pokok'e." gumam Xemnas dengan logat Jawa kentel. Dia lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah para anak buahnya yang sama-sama melongo. "Setuju gak kalau mulai besok kita puasa?" tanyanya. Semua berpandangan sati sama lain.

"SETUJU!"

* * *

Nthe, Bhe, Che

(TBC)

* * *

A/N: WAHO! Selesai juga chapter prolog ini. Wah. Saia kepikiran fic ini terus dari kemaren. Dulu waktu saia masih author di fandom Bleach, kayaknya fic bertema puasa ala Shinigami banyak. Dan entah kenapa saia pengen bikin cerita ini. Udah lama gak bikin cerita, WB. Terakhir aja fic saia gaje. Oh ya, saia minta maap kalo fic ini garing, maksa, de el el. Namanya juga Tie. Temennya njayus semua sih. Emm, kayaknya fic ini bakalan cepet update.

Oh iya, waktu chap ini selesai, mereka masuk Islam. Wohoho. *geje*

Nah... Gimanakah jadinya kalo mereka puasa? SIMAK CHAPTER DEPAN; SAHUR ALA XEMNAS DAN HARI PERTAMA!

Nah. Review please? Mau saran juga silakan ^^

Oh iya, bagi yang beragama Islam, Tie selaku umat Islam mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa! Semoga puasa kali ini akan menjadi puasa yang lebih baik dari puasa-puasa sebelumnya ^^ Ohya, Tie juga minta maaf bila ada salah dan kalo di fanfic ini ada kata yang tidak berkenan di hati pemirsa *halah*.

Klik tombol dibawah, please?


	2. Sahur ala Xemnas dan Puasa Pertama

A/N: CHAPTER SATU DISINI! Wuahahahaha :D! A/N ini saia pake buat bales anoymous review, A/N lengkapnya di bawah.

Neo Kaze-Hime: ahaha :D Makasih, makasih. Buhahahaha. *ketawa nggak jelas* Iya, biar tobat ni makhluk semua. Ada dong, di chapter ini udah aku masukin, kerasa gak?

Yami No Sora Facebook: makasih XD Wah, sayangnya, ntar-ah, ini namanya ngasih spoiler. Nikmati sajalah XD *dilempar ke luar angkasa*

Akhirkata, UENJUOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: TIDAK! Di chapter 1 saia lupa disclaimernya! Maaf! Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix ples Disney! Bukan punyaku! Dan lagu-lagu yang muncul di sini, jelas bukan punya saia...

* * *

Warning: OOC, cerita dan humor guaring pol dapat mengganggu kesehatan jiwa para readers. Ada AkuRokunya XD!

* * *

Chapter 1-Sahur ala Xemnas dan Puasa Hari Pertama

Pagi-pagi, jam 1 dini hari, Xemnas bangun dengan semangat dan memasak untuk sahur para bawahannya. Dia memasak oseng-oseng tauge untuk sayur, nasi untuk makanan pokok, ikan mblalak (Belanak) untuk daging. Diekspornya bahan-bahan itu dari Indonesia. Di The World That Never Was kan nggak ada tauge sama Belanak (1).

Dia mulai mencincang cabe rawit dengan tangan tidak terampilnya, dan tangannya berkali-kali terkena pisau dapur yang kebetulan diasahnya dengan tajam. Dia lanjut aja, mencincang cabe sampai-sampai dapurnya seperti TKP pembunuhan berantai. Penuh darah.

* * *

Jam 03.00

"SAHUUUURRRR, SAHURRR!" tek tek tek! "SAHUUUUUUUUR, SAHUR!" tek tek tek! "SAHUUUUUUUUUUURRRR, SAHUR!" tek tek tek!

Ada apa itu rame-rame? Oh, rupanya Xemnas sedang membunyikan kentongan sambil berteriak "Sahur, sahur!" untuk membangunkan para anak buahnya yang sedang bermimpi indah maupun tidak indah. Oh, indahnya. Kentongannya dapet dari mana, ya?

Merasa tidak ada yang keluar dari kamarnya, Xemnas langsung mendatangi kamar mereka satu-satu. Karena kamar mereka berurutan dan sederet genap sederet ganjil (2), dia masuk urut nomor dengan zig-zag. Pertama, dia memasuki kamar Xigbar selaku nomer dua.

"XIGGY! BUANGUN! SAHUR! SAHURRRRRR!" teriak Xemnas riang gembira pakai TOA. Xigbar yang sedang mimpi nggak jelas kaget terjatuh dari tempat tidunya.

"EMAK-oh, Lord Xemnas. Ada apa membangunkanku pagi hari begini?" tanya Xigbar. Xemnas melayangkan deathglare, lalu memukul kepala Xigbar pakai TOA yang dibawanya.

"Sahur bo'! Udah jam 3 jeng. Bantuin gue mbangunin yang lain kek. Aku pukhul kenthongannya aja pada ndak bangun. Malah ngorok (Jawa: artinya mendengkur) kabeh. Pada bikin danau Toba nih kayaknya." kata Xemnas dengan logat berbeda-beda. Pertama logat banci, terus gaul, terus Bali, terus Jawa, terus Sunda *?*. Xigbar sweatdrop melihat kelakuan atasannya itu.

"Err... Baiklah." kata Xigbar nggak yakin. Xemnas tersenyum senang, lalu keluar kamar Xigbar sambil menyanyi lagu Kebunku. Xigbar makin meragukan kesehatan jiwa atasannya.

_'Lupakan, sekarang aku bantuin Lord Xemnas aja. Kayak orgil tuh orang lama-lama. Takut aku.'_ batin Xigbar sambil mulai memasuki kamar anggota lain satu persatu, mengambil bantal yang sedang mereka tiduri dan berkata "Bangun." dengan nada yang sadis dan tidak berperikenobodyan (?).

Setelah semua bangun, tinggal Roxas yang masih setengah sadar di kamarnya. Setengah sadarnya pun gara-gara denger Marluxia jatuh dari kasur.

Xigbar memasuki kamar Roxas dengan kasar dan tidak senonoh, membuat Roxas yang setengah sadar jadi seratus persen sadar.

"Bang-oh, udah bangun." gumam Xigbar pelan. Roxas duduk dari posisinya semula, yakni tidur sambil memeluk guling. Dia mengusap-usap matanya karena masih mengantuk, membuat Axel yang diam-diam mengintip di luar menjadi blushing. _'Ampuni akuuuuuu! Roxie emang imut...'_ batin Axel sambil senyam-senyum sendiri, nggak jelas.

"Ngg~ Sahur ya?" tanya Roxas sambil berdiri. Xigbar mengangguk sambil berjalan ke luar dan menuju ruang makan. Axel langsung ngeloyor ke ruang makan, meninggalkan TKP OVJ, eh salah, maksud saia kamar Roxas.

Roxas berjalan keluar bersama Xigbar ke meja makan, di mana yang lainnya sudah menunggu mereka berdua di sana. Mereka berdua memasuki ruang itu lalu duduk di kursi sesuai nomornya.

Tak lama kemudian, Xemnas datang sambil membawa 'Lauk' sahurnya. Semuanya yang ada di situ melongo melihat 'Lauk' yang dibawa Xemnas.

Xemnas cuma membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyun (nggak) innocent, yang sukses membuat Larxene muntah di tempat.

"Idiiiih~ Jangan gitu dong~ Eike kan cuma bawa lauk~" kata Xemnas dengan nada banci. Duh, sejak kapan Xemnas jadi banci? Seram kale. Xemnas kemudian meletakkan dua piring agak besar yang berisi...

Tunggu. Masakan apa itu?

Piring pertama, yang maunya oseng-oseng tauge jadi lebih mirip oseng-oseng arang. Warna cabenya hitam kelam, taugenya juga gosong.

Sementara itu, piring yang lain lagi, yang maunya ikan belanak, sudah nyaris tidak diketahui bentuk aslinya. Hancur lebur, gosong, aneh lagi.

"Uh... Pak (?) Xemnas, itu apa?" tanya Roxas, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakseleraan yang amat sangat.

"Pokoknya lah, sekarang cepat dimakan dulu, sudah jam 3.15! Imsaknya jam 4(3)! Cepet!" kata Xemnas sambil membagikan piring berisi nasi putih yang alhamdulillah normal dengan cepat kilat.

Sahur buatan Xemnas sukses membuat semuanya pingsan setelah sahur.

* * *

Pagi, 07.00

"Baiklah semua, sudah sadar semua kan?" tanya Saix yang sedang memegang papan laporannya. Dilihatnya makhluk-makhluk di depannya yang lemes semua, tentu gara-gara sahur buatan abang Xemmy kita.

Mari kita rekam wajah mereja satu-satu. Xigbar terlihat masih mules, Xaldin wajahnya gak ada ekspresi, Vexen beku (?), Lexeaus pucet, Zexion biasa aja, Saix sendiri masih agak mual, Axel kepalanya tiduran di bahunya Roxas (enak, author juga mau... *dibakar*), Demyx senderan di belakang Lexeaus, Luxord wajahnya kayak kartu (?), Marluxia malah bermawar-mawar ria, Larxene terlihat bete, dan Roxas... Pucet dan nahan berat kepalanya Axel. Malangnya (?).

"Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Puasa bukan berarti kalian bebas tugas. Kalian masih harus membasmi para Heartless." lanjut Saix.

"Terusin aja Ix (?), biar kita gak nganngur..." kata Larxene sebal.

"Eits, puasa nggak boleh marah lho, Larx." kata Axel, masih tiduran di bahunya Roxas. Roxas sendiri sebenernya udah nggak kuat nahan kepalanya Axel, tapi dianya sendiri seneng, jadi dibiarin aja. Ciecie.

"Baiklah. Xigbar, kau bertugas dengan Lexeaus, basmi Heartless di Twilight Town sajalah. Xaldin dengan Larxene, di Agrabah. Vexen dengan Marluxia di Hollow Bastion, Zexion dan Demyx di Twilight town juga, Axel dan Roxas di Halloween Town merangkap Christmas Town, Luxord dan aku di The Lands of Dragons. Baiklah, sana!" perintah Saix dengan nada mengusir.

"Baiklah, komandan!"

* * *

Xigbar dan Lexeaus, Twilight Town, jam 08.00.

"Puanasnye!" teriak Xigbar dengan nada Upin-Ipin-Upon (?). Sementara itu Lexeaus mematung di sebelahnya.

"Panas-panas gini kok tugas sih? Males aku!" kata Xigbar sambil marah-marah gak jelas.

"... Xigbar, puasa nggak boleh marah..." kata Lexeaus singkat.

"Iya tau, cuma kok panas gini sih?" geram Xigbar.

"... Xigbar, puasa nggak boleh marah..." ulang Lexeaus lagi. Xigbar mengerutkan alisnya.

_'Ealahdalah... Ni anak nggak bisa ngomong yang lain kali ya? Tauk lah.' _batin Xigbar. Dia lalu mengeluarkan senapannya dan mulai bermain-main dengan Heartless numpang lewat. Tunggu, memangnya di Twilight Town ada Heartless? Seinget saia adanya Dusk.

Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor dor. Dordordordordor. Dorrrrr!

Hayner yang sedang nyaman-nyamannya makan es krim mulai terganggu dengan suara senapan Xigbar. Dia membuang stik esnya, lalu berlari ke sumber suara.

"Berisik!" teriak Hayner setelah berhasil mencapai TKP. Dia sweatdrop melihat Xigbar duduk dan asik bermain-main dengan Heartless-heartless yang numpang lewat, sementara Lexeaus cuma melempari batu ke arah Heartless-heartless numpang lewat yang lain. _'Mereka ini makhluk apaan sih? Terus mereka siapa...? Gayanya gak jelas...'_ batin Hayner, masih sweatdrop. Xigbar menoleh, menyadari adanya Hayner di TKP.

"Halo, boy. Sedang apa kau di situ? Mengintip saja kau, boy." kata Xigbar, yang mendadak logatnya jadi seperti Pegasus di seri manga dan anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. Nyasar ih.

"Ah, ndak, lupakan..." kata Hayner, lalu berbalik sambil bersiul-siul nggak jelas. Dia kelihatan meragukan keaslian (?) kedua makhluk nggak jelas itu. Makin takut, Hayner langsung kabur ke Usual Spot.

Kasihan sekali kau, Hayner...

* * *

Xaldin dan Larxene, Agrabah, 10.00.

Yah, yang author bayangkan, Agrabah itu panas. Makanya, Larxene ribut sendiri.

"GRAH! PANAS! Kenapa aku kebagian tempat panas gini pas puasa, sih?" teriak Larxene prustasi. Xaldin malah mainan angin.

"Sho~bi do~ba shalala~" Xaldin bersenandung kecil. Dia menyanyikan lagunya Gazille dari Fairy Tail yang judulnya Best Friend, tapi hanya bagian Shobidoba-nya saja.

"Sho~bi do~ba shalala~" Xaldin bersenandung lagi. Tau-tau dia nari-nari nggak jelas sendiri. Larxene sweatdropped di tempat.

"Suaramu fals." gumam Larxene. Xaldin cuek aja, tariannya makin nggak jelas. Nyanyiannya makin fals, suaranya yang aslinya jelek makin memperburuk hatinya Larxene.

"Diem sedikit napa?" protes Larxene, marah. Xaldin berhenti menari, tapi goyang pinggul.

"Pu-a-sa-ndak-bo-leh-ma-rah~ Sho~bi do~ba shalala~ La~ Laaaaa~" kata Xaldin sambil nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas. Larxene tambah bete.

"TAUK AH!" teriak Larxene, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, dan...

!

Oh, Xaldin, malang kali nasibmu.

* * *

Vexen dan Marluxia, Hollow Bastion, 11.00.

Seperti yang kita tahu, di Hollow Bastion itu setan-emm, maksud saia Heartlessnya itu banyak. Jadinya Vexen dan Marluxia terhitung sibuk, tapi sebenarnya. Lho? Kok 'Sebenarnya'? Mari kita tengok di TEE-KAAA-PEEE!

"Terlenaaa~ Ku therrrlenaaa~" Marluxia bersenandung senang sambil membawa bunga-bunga nggak jelas. Vexen malah goyang patah-patah. Kok mereka nggak membasmi Heartless?

Ups, rupanya Heartlessnya pada takut ngelliat Marluxia sama Vexen yang lagi konser orang gila. Wong Marluxia nyanyi lagu Terlena, Vexen nari patah-patah, habis itu nari samba, terus lagi tau-tau tari robot (?). Nggak jelas, Heartlessnya pada takut nyerang.

"Masih terngiaaaang~ Ditelingakuuuu~ Bisiiiiiiik~ Cintamuuuu~ THERLHENHAAAAAA~ AAAA~ AAAA~ KU THERLHENAAAAAA~!" Konser duet geje itu makin gak jelas. Vexen pake roll depan, roll belakang, senam SKJ duaribudelapan, dll yang nggak bisa diitung sebagai menari.

Cloud yang berada agak jauh dari TKP penarian (?) itu, merasa bingung, kenapa Heartless di wilayah situ jadi agak banyak. Yah... Heartlessnya kan pada ngungsi.

Setelah melawan sekitar seribu Heartless (banyaknya..), Cloud kelelahan, lalu mengusap keringatnya dengan efek "Sssshhheeeeeet~" seperti yang di Re:CoM(4). Akhirnya dia menyadari kalau ada yang sedang konser dengan nggak jelas, mengingat lagunya dangdut dan yang menari geje.

"Ter... Na... Ku... Na..." Hanya itu yang didengar Cloud dari jarak segitu. Dia jadi penasaran, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan suaranya makin jelas.

"Terlena... Ku terlenaaaaa..." Dari situ masih terdengar pelan, karena pengaruh lorong (?) yang agak panjang. Cloud tertarik, lalu makin mendekat. Suaranya makin keras. Setelah berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari TKP, Cloud menyembunyikan dirinya supaya nggak ketahuan, dan kaget, cengo, kejang-kejang, sekarat, ketemu Sephiroth, bangun lagi, gara-gara melihat duet geje yang sekarang diiringi tarian pada Dusk dan Assasin. Cloud yang sekarang bersembunyi di tong sampah kosong makin cengo ketika Marluxia mendadak mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah. Dia langsung ganti lagu.

"SEKUNTUM MAWAR MERAAAAAAAAH~ YANG KAU BERIKAAAAAN~ KEPADAKUUUUUUUU~!" Lagunya makin nggak jelas. Tarian Vexen juga makin gak jelas. Pake gelundungan segala. Kelihatannya mereka cuek walau puasa. Puasa tetep semangat! Cloud yang melihatnya makin pucet, lalu dia kabur somewhere.

_'Ampun deh... Orang gila semua!'_

* * *

Zexion dan Demyx di Twilight Town 11.30.

Zexion sedang asyik menangkapi Heartless, lalu dimasukkan ke bukunya, diberi keterangan, lalu dia berniat memajangnya di kamarnya. Sementara Demyx sedang membuat klon air sambil memainkan lagu Imitation Black-nya Kaito, Gakupo dan Len. Kloning airnya nari-nari gak jelas.

"Lagu apaan sih?" tanya Zexion yang kelihatannya mulai tertarik dengan lagu yang dimainkan Demyx.

"Imitation Black. Cari di MP3ku ada kok." kata Demyx sambil menyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas. Lagunya yang aslinya asik jadi aneh.

Zexion membuka-buka MP3 Demyx dengan wajah penasaran. Setelah menemukannya dia mendengarkannya, terus ajeb-ajeb sendiri. Satu lagu habis, di-replay lagi, ajeb-ajeb lagi. Habis lagi, replay lagi, ajeb-ajeb lagi. Setelah 25 kali mendengarkan (sambil ajeb-ajeb), dia menangkap Heartless-heartless yang lain lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam buku. Koleksi.

Seifer yang kebetulan lewat dekat situ menaikkan alisnya. Kok kayak ada suara orang yang nggak dia kenal. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju TKP.

Dilihatnya dua orang yang sangat amat tidak dia kenali, yang satu berambut biru keperakan-Zexion-dan yang satu berambut blonde kusam (?)-Demyx-. Seifer cengo ditempat melihat Zexion menangkapi makhluk hitam kecil-Shadow-dan Demyx menyanyikan lagu Imitation Black diiringi tarian para kloning airnya dan Dancer. Dia menjadi sebal, karena rupanya wilayahnya ditempati.

"Hei! Kalian sedang apa di situ? Itu wilayahku!" teriak Seifer emosi. Tapi Demyx sama Zexion malah cuek bebek.

"HEI!" teriak Seifer lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya dua makhluk yang tadinya cuek langsung melirik Seifer.

"Sape lu?" tanya Demyx dengan santainya. Dia masih memainkan Arpeggionya dengan bahagia (?). Zexion menatap Seifer.

"Oh? Ini wilayahmu? Pinjam." kata Zexion datar. Seifer langsung ngamuk.

"APA? PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JU-"

"Dancer, serang dia."

Oh, Seifer, betapa malang nasibmu, semoga diterima di sisi-Nya. Amin. *plak*

* * *

Axel dan Roxas, Halloween Town, 12.00 waktu The World That Never Was, 24.00 waktu Halloween Town(5).

Axel dan Roxas sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar Graveyard sampai Curly Hill. Mereka berdua berjalan, diam-diaman. Kayak nggak kenal aja.

"Roxaaaaaaaas, aku lapaaaaar..." keluh Axel sambil melempar apinya ke arah Heartless numpang lewat di sana.

"Sabar, buka puasa 6 jam lagi." jawab Roxas singkat. Sebenernya Roxas juga lapar, apalagi tadi Heartless yang menyerang mereka banyak, termasuk mbah yang mereka sangka Heartless. Taunya salah makhluk (?).

"Aku hauuuuuuuuuuuus..." keluh Axel lagi, seperti anak kecil. Roxas tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyumnya langsung berganti jadi ekspresinya yang biasanya. _'Kok bisa-bisanya aku tersenyum, ya?'_ batinnya sambil blushing.

"Sabar, Axel. Tinggal 6 jam lagi." kata Roxas lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah.

"Roxas? Kok wajahmu merah? Kamu gak sakit kan?" tanya Axel khawatir, lalu menyentuh dahi Roxas, yang alhasil bikin Roxas makin gelagapan.

"A-aku nggak apa-ap-" Kata-kata Roxas terhenti begitu melihat makhluk mistis lewat di depannya. Melayang... Transparan... Tipis... Mistis... Wiiihhhihihihihihi... *plak*

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Roxas ketakutan dan tidak sengaja memeluk Axel. Axel yang tadinya ngowoh, ngiler, lemes, loyo, kayak ulet (?), langsung mak jegreg, jadi seorang pria tulen M-1*5 BISA! Yang kaget dan blushing.

"Ap-ap-ada apa Roxas?" tanya Axel, mencoba tenang. Roxas menunjuk makhluk mistis yang berada di sebelah Axel. Axel menoleh, dan didapatinya seejor anjing hantu (?). Yup, Zero. Peliharaan Jack Skellington.

"Ah... Hah?" gumam Axel heran. Mendadak sekelebat bayangan hitam-putih, ceking kayak kapur tulis (Zafran?), tinggi banget, datang di depan mereka.

"BOO!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Roxas ketakutan. Pelukannya pada Axel mengerat. Dia lalu melihat penampakan di depannya dengan seksama, begitu juga Axel. Dilihatnya kepala sang penampakan yang putih semua, dengan tiga lubang hitam dan satu garis hitam (mudeng?). Oh, rupanya si "Raja Tengkorak", Jack Skellington.

Yah, masak lihat Jack Skellington-si tengkorak penuh humor dan ceking kayak kapur tulis SD-takut? Oh, bukan, bukan takut. Kaget. Wong dianya dateng-dateng langsung mak "Boo" gitu...

"Heya, nak! Happy Halloween!" kata Jack dengan senang hati. Dia menyadari kalau Roxas memeluk Axel. "Kalian berpacaran?" tanya Jack kemudian.

Mereka bingung. Kemudian Roxas melihat tangannya... Yang kini berpegangan erat pada tubuh Axel. Cepat-cepat dilepaskannya kedua tangannya.

"Uh! Nggak kok, cuma nggak sengaja aja." kata Roxas sambil mengusap-usap tangannya pada bajunya. Takut ada bakteri atau kuman atau mikroorganisme yang nempel.

"Wo ho ho ho ho. Ah ya, aku menemukan sebuah kota kecil yang indah dan putih bersih! Mau ke sana?" tanya Jack kemudian. Axel berpikir.

"Maksudmu Christmas Town?" tanya Axel.

"Nah! Apalah namanya, pokoknya ikuti aku!" kata Jack pede. Roxas dan Axel mengikuti dengan seksama. Zero melayang-layang di sebelah Roxas. Mereka sama-sama menuju Christmas Town.

Christmas Town, 13.00 waktu The World That Never Was, 01.00 waktu Christmas Town(5).

Hamparan salju yang putih menyambut Axel, Jack dan Roxas. Jack tenang-tenang saja (kok gak kedinginan? Pahadal tulang doang.), Roxas sedikit kedinginan, namun Axel...

"Aaa... Aku... B-bisa... B-bekuuuu..." gumam Axel sambil menggigil hebat. Maklumlah, Axel kan api.

"Fuuuh-tahan saja, dari pada di Agrabah, panas, haus. Eits, jangan minum salju. Nanti batal." kata Roxas, mengingatkan. Jack menatap mereka.

"Oh, kalian puasa?" tanya Jack. Roxas mengangguk dan Axel berkata "Iya" dengan intonasi yang nggak menyenangkan-sama sekali.

"Oh... Rajin sekali kalian. Kalau begitu pulang saja, karena pasti nanti banyak makanan di rumah Sandy Claws." kata Jack, masih salah dalam menyebut nama Santa. Begitu dengar makanan, Axel langsung berlari menuju rumah Santa, namun bajunya ditarik oleh Roxas.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih peringatannya. Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan." kata Roxas. kemudian menyeret Axel yang masih meronta-ronta sampai jauh. Jack sweatdrop.

"AAAAAAAAA! MAKANANNYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh, Axel, sabarlah dikau. Tinggal sekitar 5 jam lagi...

* * *

Saix dan Luxord, The Land of Dragons, 15.00.

Luxord terlihat loyo karena seharian tidak diperbolehkan Saix untuk main kartu. Jalannya nggelundung, kayak dadu. Saix sweatdrop.

_'Ini mbah aneh ah.'_ batin Saix. Dia kemudian duduk di tepi danau. Luxord ikutan duduk sambil ngowoh, kayak orang gak ada kerjaan. Saix tenang-tenang aja sambil mengeluarkan papan catur dan bermain catur dengan Berserker.

Dan kesunyian ini berlanjut sampai hampir magrib.

* * *

Aha, kita sudah melihat kegiatan semua anggota pada bulan puasa. Eh? Apa? Oh, oya. Xemnas belum. Mari kita simak kisahnya.

* * *

"Begadang jangan begadaaaaaaaaang~ Kalau tak ada artinyaaaaaaaa~"

Suara fals dari lagu Begadangnya bang Haji Rhoma Irama yang muncul karena kaset yang diputar memang sudah soak dari sononya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Xemnas yang sedang berada di ruangan itu berjoget sambil menyapu. Aih, mas. Rajin amat. Jadi pembantu di rumah saia dong.

"Ah, lagunya dangdut terus. Ganti ah." gumam Xemnas sambil memencet tombol berikutnya pada tape ancur-nggak, maksud saia tape bermotif lambang nobody itu. Lagu pun berganti jadi Papa Rock n Roll punya The Dance Company.

"Papa nggak pulang beibeh... Papa nggak bawa uang beibeh..."

Xemnas yang masih menyapu ruangan itu langsung jejogetan nggak jelas.

"Papa ndak phulang beibehh, phapa ndhak bhawa uang, beibehhh~ Papa mungkhin semingghu dhi Bhali, cari phanggung shana-shiniiii~" Xemnas mulai menyanyi dengan logat nggak jelas. Dia mulai terbawa arus listrik milik Larxene. Bukan. Dia mulai terbawa suasana. Sapu yang dipakainya untuk menyapu dibuatnya untuk main gitar.

"YEAAAH~ YUUHHHUUUUU~!" Xemnas mulai teriak-teriak nggak jelas sambil lompat-lompat. Uff, suaranya sungguh MerDu. Merusak Dunia!

BLEGARRRRRRRR!

DiZ yang sedang mengetik di Virtual Twilight Town kaget. Dia menengok ke arah deretan kapsul tidur (atau apalah namanya) yang terderet rapi di dekat ruang komputer hancur 2 biji. Riku yang dari tadi menonton DiZ mengetik juga terkejut.

"Apa-apaan itu?" gumam Riku terkejut. DiZ mengangkat bahunya. DiZ melanjutkan pekerjaan mengetiknya.

BLEGAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

_'LAGI?' _batin Riku dan DiZ bersamaan. Kali ini yang ancur komputer data yang lain.

BLEGAR! JBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

Dan yang terakhir, komputer yang sedang dihadapi DiZ meledak. DiZ terlihat pucet, Riku cengo, tampangnya mengatakan "Masya Allah..."

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKK! DOKUMENNYA BELUM KUSAVEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sabar ya, DiZ. Xemnas memang geje.

* * *

The Castle That Never Was, 18.00.

Adzan Magrib berkumandang dari radio bobrok milik Xemnas. Semua menghela nafas lega, akhirnya makan dan minum juga.

Xemnas kemudian datang dan membagikan es kelapa muda yang dibelinya di tepi jalan. Kalo bikin sendiri nggak meyakinkan.

"Berdoa dulu." kata Roxas, memperingatkan Axel yang sudah bergaya hampir menyerbu esnya. Axel langsung berdoa dulu.

_'Untung Roxas mengingatkanku..'_ batin Axel. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ehem." Zexion berdehem pelan, membuat Axel tersadar dari pikirannya. Zexion cekikikan sambil meminum es kelapa mudanya.

Wajah Roxas juga sedikit memerah. Dia cuek saja dan melanjutkan minum es kelapa mudanya.

"Hmm. Oh iya. Besok, yang bikin sahur Xigbar, ya!" kata Xemnas. Xigbar melongo.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Xigbar heran.

"Gantian dong, urut nomer. Masak aku terus." kata Xemnas. Xigbar merengut.

"Terserahlah. Kalau ancur jangan salahkan aku." balas Xigbar cuek sambil mengosongkan isi gelasnya ke perutnya.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

Theee Bheee Cheee

* * *

Numbers means (halah):

(1) Ada apa gak sih? Tie gatau DX

(2) Ini saia ngarang. Wohoho *plak*. Saia gapunya yang 358/2 days sih. Adanya KH, Re:CoM, KH 2, sama KH 2 Painel Miks Ples (baca: Final Mix +).

(3) Saia gatau imsak wilayah sana berapa, wilayah para readers sekalian juga gatau. Taunya wilayah Semarang saat ini.

(4) Bagi yang gatau, gayanya Cloud waktu itu... Emm.. Mengibaskan rambut pake tangan? Efeknya mak "Sssshhhheeeeetttt" gitu kata adek (?) saia, Anin, author disini dengan pennem Kuro-Kurenai.

(5) Saia ngarang, soalnya di Christmas Town sama Halloween Town gelap melulu, tengah malem melulu dong?

* * *

A/N: selesai! Dalam dua hari. Wokokokok. Sebagian besar saia ketik pas habis sahur, niatnya belajar geograpi, tapi malah keasyikan ngetik. Yah, ulangan geo saia gimana jadinya ya? Auk lah. Jangan ditiru lho.

Uff, kayaknya chapter ini humornya maksa. Engg, terus di adegannya Axel ama Roxas malah gak ada humornya, malah shonen-ai gitu O.o? Maafkan daku...

Oh iya. Sebenernya ini udah mau saia update pas kemaren Sabtu. Tapiiiiii! INTERNET SAIA ERROR! Dan kemaren sibuk en baru bisa update hari ini setelah jamuran nunggu pak Darwanto yang gak dateng-dateng. *curhat*

Emm... Oh iya. Saia ikut ICAS bahasa Inggris, lombanya tanggal 21 Agustus besok. Doakan saia supaya bisa menang ya, kan lumayan kalo menang sekolah tinggal milih.*plak*

Eng... Review please?


	3. Sahur ala Xigbar dan Hari Kedua

Tie: nguueeee... ICAAAAAAAS! ICAAASSS! IC-

Axel: buset, ni anak kenapa coba? Kayak mayat idup.

Kaxe (OC saia): bukan, dia bukan mayat idup. Dia itu pocong *?*.

Axel: SIAPA KAMU? *kaget*

Kaxe: saya? Sssssaya Ssssssegar Dingin! *plak* Bukan, saia Kaxe, OCnya si author yang lagi stress garagara ICAS. Err, lebih tepatnya saia nobodynya OCnya dia. Halah. Salam kenal readers~ *kissbye* *dihajar warga sekampung*

Axel: *sweardropped* okeh, seperti chapter sebelumnya, A/N di atas ini akan kami korbankan sebagai balesan anoymous review... Yang sebenernya satu doang, tapi Tie pengen ngebahas, katanya gitu. *ngelirik Tie*

Tie: WAHAI ICAS! KENAPA GAK ADA ARTIKEL TENTANG VOCALOID ATO AKUROKU HAH? AKU PROTES!

Axel: WHAT THE-!

Kaxe: no basa-basi! Mari kita bahas review dari-no name..? Yah, gak ada namanya.

Axel: eh? AkuRoku-iya, AkuRoku. *blush* Err, emang sih, si author itu geje.

Kaxe: nyehehe, bayangin Axel-tunggu. Loh. APAAAA? JADI-ELO-KARINAAAAA? *naik meja* KARINAAAA! ROXAS LEBIH UKE DARI HITSU! *pembicaraan ganyambung*

Tie: MANA KARINAAA? *pasang pose lebih ganyambung lagi*

Axel: ? Apaan nih..? Saki demen AkuRoku sampe gegulingan? Saki itu sa-

Kaxe: S-SAKIIIIIII! AYO KITA CARI SEME BUAT ROXAS LAGI!

Roxas: HAH? *shock*

Tie: *ngeliat* walah, jadi rusuh. Nggak, Kaxe gak muncul di sini, Kar *?*. Kaxe munculnya taun depan~ *dilindes*

Kaxe: uh, rame, kepanjangen nih. Okeoke, READY, SET, GO!

* * *

Warning: seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ini OOC. Author lagi pengen menghancurkan image mereka. *dilempar* Oh iya. Ada AkuRoku, XemnasSaix (?), dan pairing-pairing (tidak) romantis lainnya. *diinjek* EN HUMOR MAKSAAAA!

* * *

Disclaimer: bukan punyaku, itu punya Squer Enik en Disnei (baca: Square Enix dan Disney). Lagu-lagu di sini juga bukan punya saia, saia gak bisa bikin lagu. *ngekek geje*

* * *

Chapter 2-Sahur ala Xigbar dan Hari Kedua.

The Castle That Never Was, 02.00.

Xigbar menyalakan oven dan memanggang roti yang dia buat tadi. Wah, sahurnya roti rupanya. Kayaknya masakannya Xigbar normal, nih. Bersyukurlah, anggota lain, kalian gak bakal keracunan. Kelihatannya.

Xigbar lalu duduk di kursi muter (?), terus muter-muter gaje sambil nyanyi-nyanyi I Love You Bibeh-nya The Changcuters. Xigbar, nggak pusing kau muter-muter gak jelas gitu? Dadah (?).

Mari kita sorot anggota lain yang sudah memasang alarm untuk sahur.

* * *

The Castle That Never Was, 03.00

Ruangan nomer 1, Xemnas.

Bzzttt... Ngiikkk... Ngoook... Zzztttt... Nggiiiikkkk... Nghhooookkk...

Suara apaan tuh? Eh? Oh, rupanya itu suara dengkurannya Xemnas. Gaje amat...?

Ngek ngek ngek...

_Sekaaaaaa~i deeeee~ ichiban ohime-samaaaa~_

Tiba-tiba lagu World is Mine-nya Hatsune Miku dari Vocaloid berkumandang. Rupanya alarm HPnya Xemnas dipasangi lagu itu. Pengen menguasai dunia (?) kali. Ato malah pingin jadi putri nomer satu di dunia? Aih, bencongnya keluar.

Nggeeeekkkk! Brak!

"Aduh!" rintih Xemnas yang terjatuh dari kasurnya. Padahal kasurnya tinggi lho. Kasur tinggi bermerek Comf*rt*. Xemnas kemudian mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol, lalu mematikan alarm HPnya, dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Dengan santainya.

Ruangan nomer 3, Xaldin.

Ngrak ngrik ngrok ngrek ngrek...

Suara dengkurannya Xaldin ternyata lebih aneh. Penempatan (?) tubuhnya sendiri aneh. Separuh di kasur, separuh lagi di lantai. Yang di lantai kepalanya lho. Pakai 'menyesuaikan suhu badan' (1) lagi.

_BLAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR! JENG JENG JENG! PLAK DUNG DUNG PLAK!_

Aho. Suara geje yang (tidak) asoy menyerbu dari HP Xaldin. Yap, itu alarmnya. Uh, bising.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba Xaldin mengaum seperti Gorilla yang sedang mengamuk. Wah. Gorilla bisa mengaum... Oh, Xaldin udah bangun rupanya.

"Heh? Gue masih di kamar kan? Ealah? Udah jam 3?" gumam Xaldin sendiri. Dia membanting HPnya lalu berjalan ke ruang nakan.

Ah, HPnya kasian. Padahal blekberi tuh.

Ruangan nomer 4, Vexen.

Ahyuck! Ahyuck!

Lho, salah. Itu kan suaranya Goofy. Mari kita ulangi lagi.

Ahyuck! Ahyuck!

Lho? Kok lagi? Ulang! Itu suaranya Goofy...

Ahyuck! Ahyuck!

KOK LAGI? Ealahdalah, jebul itu suara dengkurannya Vexen. Aneh bin ajaib nih.

Mari kita colekin Vexen supaya bangun. Ah, jangan. Tunggu alarm HPnya aja. Siapa tau bisa diketawain (?).

_Sekiiiian lama~ aku menungguuuu~ untuk kedatanganmu~_

Wah wah wah. Rupanya alarm yang dipakai Vexen adalah lagu Menunggumu, yang diciptakan dan dinyanyikan oleh abang Ridho Rhoma. Dangdutnya asoy (?).

Masih tidur, Vexen tau-tau njoget sendiri. Inget. Masih tidur. Aihaih, aneh. Dan tiba-tiba di tengah kenjogetannya, matanya terbuka dengan kecepatan full. Mak cring cring (?).

"Oh, sudah pagi. Waktunya sahur." kata Vexen sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Masih sambil jejogetan sendiri. Nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri, ngekek-ngekek sendiri. Uf, gila...

Ruangan nomer 5, Lexeaus.

Orangnya ilang! Oh, rupanya udah jalan ke ruang makan. Rajin aih. Lompat!

Ruangan nomer 6, Zexion.

Tidurnya Zexion sopan juga. Nggak ngorok kayak yang lainnya. Diem, tenang, dingin, kaku, pucet. Kayak orang ma-ups, maaf. Author bercanda.

_Yugan da nichijou... Yurusarenai ai..._

Lagu Imitation Black-nya Kaito, Gakupo dan Len dari Vocaloid terdengar. Maklumlah. Zexion lagi demam item (?).

Dengan satu gerakan kilat, alarm handphone Zexion berhenti, mata Zexion terbuka dengan indahnya, dia berdiri dengan kaku seperti robot, dan berjalan seperti robot. Author bohong. Zexionnya bangun kayak orang normal, tenang aja. Gak gila, kok, tenang. Iya, gak kayak Vexen, tenang!

"Saatnya sahur." gumam Zexion sambil meninggalkan kamarnya dengan tenang.

Kamar nomer 7, Saix.

Saix masih tertidur, memimpikan Xemnas. Haihaih ciecie.

"Xemnas-sama..."

_Aru jidai aru basho, hitori no shuujin ga..._

Tiba-tiba lagu Prisoner milik Len dari Vocaloid menggema di ruangan. Saix terkejut, matanya terbuka cepat, dia duduk dengan kecepatan kilat, kejeduk tembok gara-gara duduknya sambil mentul-mentul.

"Aduh." rintih Saix pelan. Dia menampar pipinya, kok dia bisa mimpiin Xemnas coba?

_'Lupakan Saix. Sekarang pergi ke ruang makan saja.'_ batinnya, kemudian asal nyelonong ke ruang makan.

Ruangan nomer 8, Axel.

Brrr... Fuuuuh... Brrr... Fiuuuuuh... Berrrrr...

Suara dengkurannya Axel termasuk normal. Meskipun mak berrrrr gitu.

Mari kita tengok mimpi Axel. Wow, rupanya dia sedang memimpikan Roxas. Roxas yang imut, uke dan cantik. Roxas yang-

_BLEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!_

Axel kaget. Author kaget. Readersnya? Saia gak tau.

Ealahdalah, suara mak blegar tadi itu alarmnya Luxord. Buyet, kedengeran sampe kamarnya Axel tuh. Keras banget.

Axel duduk. Rambutnya agak acak-acakan. Wajahnya agak memerah.

_'Uuh, padahal tadi aku lagi mimpiin Roxas-ah, lupakan.'_ batin Axel, kemudian berdiri, eh malah jatuh. Lha wong bajunya aja kecepit di kasur.

Dengan lesu (karena nggak bisa ngelanjutin mimpinya), Axel menarik bajunya agar nggak kecepit lagi, lalu berjalan menuju meja makan.

Ruangan nomer 9, Demyx.

Di dalam ruangan Demyx, ada 3 makhluk. Loh, kok 3?

Oh, rupanya makhluk itu terdiri dari Demyx, Dancer, dan kloning airnya. Dancer duduk manis di sebelah meja Demyx, sementara kloning airnya malah nari-nari gak jelas di tempat.

_Toooleloooot... Toooleloooot... Toleloleleleloooot..._

Tiba-tiba suara dari kereta es krim walls menggema di ruangan. Alarmnya Demyx tuh.

Dengan santainya Demyx mematikan alarmnya, sambil tidur. Dancer sweatdrop. Sang kloning air malah jempalitan gak jelas.

Dancer kemudian berjalan mendekati si kloning air, mencolek-coleknya (Air bisa dicolek toh?), lalu menunjuk Demyx. Kloning air yang lagi asyik-asyiknya main lagu Fate:Rebirth-nya Kaito, Gakupo sama Len dari Vocaloid pasrah. Dia mendekati kasur Demyx, melompat, lalu menghilangkan bentuknya, menjadi air dan membangunkan Demyx.

"BUANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!" teriak Demyx setelah kesiram kloning airnya sendiri. Dancer men-deathglare Demyx. Demyx bertanya-tanya, lalu melihat jam.

"Oh, jam 3, sahur..." gumamnya, lalu berjalan keluar menuju meja makan, masih dengan baju basah.

Ruangan nomer 10, Luxord.

Mari kita tengok kamar sang penjudi kita-EEH? Mana nobodynya? Kok cuma ada si makhluk pink *?* penjudi, si Gambler?

Eh, tatapan Gambler mengatakan Luxord sudah ke meja makan. Aih. Oiya, tadi kan alarmnya yang mak blegar itu.

Mari kita lanjut ke tempat Marluxia.

Ruang nomer 11, Marluxia.

Ruangan Marluxia penuh dengan foto-foto. Baik fotonya Xemnas lagi ketiduran sambil membuat pulau dari Sabang hingga Merauke, Saix lagi pacaran sama Xemnas (?), Axel lagi meluk Roxas biar gak jatuh, Riku lagi ngupil diem-diem, DiZ lagi lari-lari sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas, Sora lagi lari-lari sambil dangdutan bareng Donald sama Goofy, Luxord lagi pacaran sama kartu *?*, Cloud lagi mak-"Sssshhhheeeetttt", sampai Demyx jempalitan ples Zexion ngelempar buku ada semua. Lengkap. Ternyata Marluxia suka motret. Diam-diam tentunya.

_Sekuntum mawar meraaaaaaaah~_

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Marluxia di hari pertama menggema di ruangan. Waduh, siapa yang ngerekam coba? Dia tiba-tiba nggelundung, terus jatuh. Beruntung tumpukan foto Axel sama Roxas yang lagi berduaan yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya menyelamatkannya.

"Ailailailailailai~" Tiba-tiba Marluxia bersenandung. Gak pas sama alarmnya. Dia lalu bangun, terus senyum-senyum gak jelas, terus kabur ke meja makan.

Ruangan nomer 12-err... Tunggu. Kita gak bisa masuk, saudara-saudara. Ada petirnya di depan pintu. Jangan dideketin, ntar gosong. Yah, terpaksa lompat deh.

Ruangan nomer 13, Roxas.

Roxas terlelap dalam mimpinya. Mimpi indahnya. Sedang berduaan dengan Axel di menara Twilight Town, sambil memakan sea-salt ice cream dan menonton pemandangan tentunya.

"Ngg... Axel..." Roxas bergumam pelan dalam tidurnya. Hapenya yang kebetulan masih nganggur, jalan-jalan, terus mbukain laci. Eh, banyak fotonya Axel. Posenya keren-keren, pertampangannya juga ganteng semua. Candid semua pula. Beli di Marluxia tentunya. Dibeli dengan harga 10 munny. Mau? Silakan hubungi Marluxia! *promosi* Hubungi nomer 11111111111111 *?*.

Tiba- tiba sang hape menutup laci, lompat ke atas meja, lalu tiduran dengan tenang di atas meja.

_Aru jidai aru basho, mazaranai kono sekai de..._

Sang hape membunyikan lagu Paper Plane punya Rin dari Vocaloid. Buat info, Paper Plane itu sequelnya Prisoner. Videonya bikin saia hampir nangis. Halah. Bek tu de stori.

Roxas malah membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di bantal. Masih mengantuk. Sang hape marah, lalu menaiki kepala Roxas dan menambah volumenya.

_Futari no tsutanai sekai tsunagu hitotsu no kami hikouki..._

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Roxas frustasi. Diambilnya hapenya dengan kejam, sang hape langsung mengecilkan volumenya, gemetaran di tempat. Roxas men-deathglare hapenya. Dia lalu melihat jam yang tertera di pojok kanan atas hapenya. Jam 03.00.

"Ah. Waktunya sahur ya." gumam Roxas pelan. Dia mematikan alarm hapenya, lalu meletakkan hapenya di meja lagi, lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Sang hape menghela nafas, bebas dari deathglare majikannya.

Hapenya bisa hidup! Author mau dong! *plak*

* * *

Ruang makan, 03.15

Zexion melongo, terkejut melihat penampilan Demyx yang basah kuyup. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki pula.

"Demyx, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Zexion dengan nada marah-menutupi kenyataan kalau sebenernya dia khawatir.

"Ah-kesiram air~" katanya santai. Zexion langsung menyeret Demyx kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ganti baju dulu, baru sahur. Nanti masuk angin." tegur Zexion pelan. Demyx melongo, lalu tersenyum.

Sementara itu para personel lain duduk di kursi masing-masing, mereka sama-sama menghadapi sebuah piring kosong, menunggu piring itu diisi dengan sebuah lauk sahur dari koki kita kali ini, Xigbar.

"Baiklah... Ini menu sahur kita kali ini." kata Xigbar sambil meletakkan rotinya di meja makan. Semua personel Indonesia Membunuh Bapakmu-ralat, semua personel Organization XIII langsung menyerbunya.

Axel langsung menggigit roti itu dengan wajah senang. Namun...

"Buh! K-kok rasanya aneh, sih?" teriak Axel tiba-tiba. Semuanya melongo. Roxas menatap roti itu, lalu memperhatikan teksturnya.

_'Kok kayak pasir, gak kayak tepung?'_ batin Roxas heran.

"Apanya yang aneh? Itu kubuat dari tepung bogasa-eh. Salah. Itu dari pasir. Aku salah ambil." kata Xigbar kemudian. Lagi, semuanya melongo.

"?"

Aduh. Gak jadi sahur, deh... Padahal tadi rotinya baunya harum. Pulen (2) lagi.

"Xemnas~ Kalo gak sahur berarti gak puasa?" tanya Demyx polos.

"No! Sahur gak sahur, puasa di bulan ramadhan adalah suatu kewajiban bagi umat muslim dan muslimah! Tentu saja hari ini tetap puasa!" kata Xemnas bijak secara mendadak, kayak ustadz mendadak, tapi kata-katanya jelas bikin serangan jantung mendadak, bagi semua anggota lain dari Organization XIII yang masuk islam secara mendadak.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

* * *

The World That Never Was, 12.00

Hari ini nggak ada misi. Saixnya nggak tega ngasih tugas. Toh, pada nggak sahur. Lagi pula dia sendiri juga bisa laper kalo misi juga.

Demyx terlihat kelepek-kelepek gak jelas di lantai. Mulutnya kebuka lebar, air mancur keluar dari dalam. Hayo, Demyx ngiler.

"Lapeeeeeeeeer~" keluh Demyx sambil memegangi perutnya dan gegulingan gak jelas. Sabar Dem, puasa itu menahan segala hawa nafsu. Author juga laper, sariawan, sahur dikit. *malah curhat*

"Sabar Dem. Masih 6 jam lagi." kata Zexion, yang kini membaca buku dan memakai kaos Pol* berwarna biru muda, dengan celana panjang warna... Terserah readers deh *?*. Demyx sendiri pake kaos kegedean, warnanya putih kusem (konon dipakai Xemnas pada masa penjajahan *?*), dengan celana panjang bermotif doreng. Demyx merengut sambil mukul-mukul lantai.

"Lama! 6 jam itu lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" keluhnya lagi. Aihaih, Demyx jadi kayak anak kecil, yang minta gambar LikuLo-maaf. Bek tu de strori aja deh. (3)

"6 jamnya gak usah dirasain..."

"Nggak bisa, 6 jam itu lama, kerasa!"

"... Kan ada aku..." Suara Zexion mengecil saat mengatakan itu. Wajahnya memerah. Demyx melongo, ngowoh gak jelas, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, ya. Ada kamu." gumam Demyx pelan. Sayangnya Zexion mendengarnya. Walah, tambah blushing tuh. Aihaih ciecie prikitiuuuu SUUUSIS! Tuh kan, author mulai gila, jadi gak nyambung gini.

Mari kita so-yah, mereka udah ilang. Ganti tempat yuk.

* * *

Marluxia terlihat memakai baju berwarna kuning dan bergambar Dora-maaf, Spongebob-maaf, maksut saia memakai kaos berwarnya kuning polos, dan celana selutut berwarna hijau tua (atau hijau butek?).

"Sekiiiian lamaaaaaa~ Akuuuu menungguuuuuuu~ Untuuukkk~ BUKAAAA PUASAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Marluxia nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas sambil njotosin Luxord. Marluxia, orang tua atuh, jangan dijotosin. Luxordnya sendiri malah gak jelas, wajahnya yang kemaren kayak kartu sekarang jadi kayak dadu. Halah. Sama aja. Sama-sama gak jelas.

"LAPEEEERRR! Hueee, Xigbar kok bisa salah bahan sih? Hueeeeeee~" rengek Marluxia gak jelas. Pertampangannya jadi kayak mawar. Lha?

GLEGAAAAAAAARRR!

"Diem! Berisik, bikin kuping kesetrum, tau gak?" omel Larxene yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil memakai kaos oblong Bali impor dari Indonesia (4) dan celana pendek dibawah lutut berwarna abu-abu. Lho, itu kan dandanan saia kalo di rumah. Halah, lanjut.

"Kalo kupingmu kesetrum, kenapa ngeluarin listrik?" tanya Marluxia gak jelas. Larxene pasang tampang gak jelas. Hayah, sama-sama gak jelas. Author bingung.

"Tauk ah, sesukamu." gumam Larxene sambil ngacir entah kemana. Oke, yang tersisa tinggal Luxord sama Marluxia. Luxord tatapannya kosong, kayak setan. Hiiiiii atuuuuu tatuuuuuuuut (5).

Marluxia bosen, terus jalan ke luar. Siapa tau ada yang bisa ditonton. Ikutin yuk...

* * *

Axel dan Roxas sedang mbojo-ralat, sedang duduk-duduk di luar sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari hati (6). Sama kayak kemaren, mereka diam-diaman, kayak gak kenal satu sama lain. Marluxia langsung nyiapin kamera anti suara *?* dan ngintip sambil sembunyi tentunya. Semakin ditunggu, dua-duanya malah semakin sunyi. Marluxia sweatdrop.

_'Ayolah, beraksi, biar bisa gue jual dengan harga tinggi, paling nggak 100 munny lah!'_ batin Marluxia sambil ngutak-utik kameranya. Biar kalo ada kejadian asyik yang mendadak bisa difoto dengan cepat kilat. Ngakak deh. *?*

Makin lama, makin sunyi. Marluxia stress, terus masang earphone dan memainkan lagu World is Mine-yang Len version. Inget, itu dari Vocaloid. Wahaha *?*.

Marluxia melanjutkan aksi ngintip asoynya. Dia ngowoh seketika, ketika menyadari kalau sebenarnya tangannya Axel dan Roxas berpegangan. Marluxia langsung memfoto tangan-ralat, mereka berdua. Wajahnya senyum-senyum mencuri gerakan. Bukan, bukan! Mencurigakan, bukan mencuri gerakan.

Tiba-tiba tangan Axel menarik tangan Roxas dengan agak kasar, membawa Roxas dalam pelukan cinta. Marluxia langsung mak jepret lagi. Bentar, kalo gini ntar genrenya berubah jadi romance dong?

"A-axel?" Roxas terkejut akan gerakan tiba-tiba Axel yang tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil mencium rambutnya. Tentu saja Marluxia mengabadikan momen-momen indah itu. Paparazzi dadakan, nih.

"Roxas..." Axel mengangkat wajah Roxas tiba-tiba. Dia menarik wajah si rambut miring *?*, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Roxas. Sampai dekat sekali, mungkin jaraknya sudah tinggal 2,5 senti *lah*.

"Ax-"

GUBRAK!

Ups! Marluxia malah jatuh setelah berhasil mengabadikan momen-momen tadi, yang jadi agak slow motion. Termasuk saat bibir kedua sejoli itu hampir bertemu. Oh, jadi mereka udah pacaran toh? Selametan yuk. Bek tu de stori 'ae lah.

"M-Marluxia, kamu ngapain?" gumam Axel geram. Roxas udah siap dengan Oathkeeper dan Oblivion-nya. Marluxia celingukan nggak jelas, terus siul-siul gak jelas.

"KEMARI KAU! HEAAAAAH!"

Dan api cinta milik Axel kembali membara. Untung kameranya selamat...

* * *

The World That Never Was, 15.00

Xemnas terlihat sedang merapikan ruangan sambil memakai kostum badut. Ha. Author bercanda, dia cuma pake kostum black butler, alias kostumnya si Sebastian Michaelis dari Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Halah.

Tiba-tiba ekor bajunya nyangkut. Yah, makanya dipotong aja.

"Hm?" Xemnas melirik ke arah benda yang membuat ekor bajunya nyangkut dengan gaya gak elit. Ealahalah, yang bikin nyangkut itu... Mawar?

_'Ini kerjaannya Marluxia ya? Hiiiiii...'_ batin Xemnas sambil gemeteran. Dia lalu mengambil mawar yang dibungkus itu, lalu memperhatikannya. Mawarnya kok berwarna biru?

"Hah." gumam Xemnas singkat, padat, gak berisi, datar, de el el. Dia melirik-lirik mawar itu. Ada tulisannya *?*, S-7 (7).

"Oh. Begitu rupanya." gumam Xemnas, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu.

Xemnas jatuh dengan tidak elit hanya karena ekor bajunya (lagi-lagi) tersangkut di pintu.

* * *

The World That Never Was, 18.00

Adzan magrib terdengar dari MP3 Demyx-ralat, dari radio putih-item-abu-abu kusem milik abang Xemmy kita.

"Berbukalah dengan yang maniiiiis~ Teh botol Sosr*~" Ada iklan numpang lewat di radio milik Xemnas. Semuanya cuma mangap, laper nan haus. Gak sahur sih.

"Hoi, jangan mangap aja, ini buat buka kita." kata Xigbar sambil menyediakan Paul goreng. Hieeeee? Serem! O-oh, bukan, bukan Paul goreng, cuma agar-agar rasa anggur. Dia meletakkan piring itu di tengah meja, lalu membagikan teh manis anget maknyus *?* kepada personel-personel lain.

"Ngg~ Enak~" gumam Roxas pelan. Wajahnya mendadak innocent, membuat Axel ingin memakannya. Lah?

"Oke, tanpa basa-basi, besok yang bikin sahur Xaldin ya." kata Xemnas sambil meminum segelas teh manis anget muaknyuos cap Poc*.

"Fu fu fu. Tunggu besok. Wa ha ha." kata Xaldin sambil tertawa-tawa gak jelas. Roxas dan Demyx berpandang-pandangan.

Apa yang direncanakan Xaldin?

TEEE KAAA PEE-eh salah, TEE BEE CEE!

* * *

(1) 'Menyesuaikan suhu badan' itu... Mangap lebar. *dibejek Xemnas*

(2) Ada gak sih, roti pulen? Kayaknya adanya beras pulen deh.

(3) LikuLoku itu. Alias celat-celatannya RikuRoku. Halah, ini cuma garagara inget percakapan (di SMS) gak jelas saia sama 'Adek' saia. Parah banget waktu itu, Demyx, Roxas sama Axel jadi celat.

(4) Kalo ini, bener kan impor dari Indonesia? Apa malah si Moogle juga jualan kaos Bali?

(5) Sumber dan Disclaimer: LKS Sejarah Kelas 7 Tahun Pelajaran 2009/2010, penerbit MGMP Semarang. Ada salah satu pilihan ganda yang salah satu pilihannya jawabannya itu. Yah, geje, saia sama temen-temen saia sekelas sampe ngakak di tempat.

(6) Kalo bulannya bentuknya hati, mataharinya juga dong. Oiya, ini juga terinspirasi dari gambar RikuRoku-nya illbewaiting di dA. Gambarnya bagus gilak XD

(7) Tebak apaan XDD

* * *

A/N: ... O.O'' GARING BANGET! DX

Teman-teman seperjuangan, setanah air, sebangsa dan senegara *plak*, maafkan kegaringan chapter ini... Saia tau ini garing en geje poooool... Hue, ICAS sudah membuat saia stress. Huee. Hueeee *plak* Rikuuu~ Maaf diriku membuatmu ngupil~ *dilindes*

Huee, maaf, chapter ini pendek, pula. Insyaallah kalo bisa besok panjang... Hueee hueee *dilindes Kaxe*

Kaxe: maaf, author masih stress. Supaya aman, review ya! *gak nyambung* Oiya, yang mau rikues ato usul juga silakan! Author lagi kepepet deadline majalah juga, sih. Sampe kayak mayat mati! *mayat kan emang mati*


	4. Sahur ala Xaldin dan Hari Ketiga

A/N: Assalamualaikum. Waalaikumsalam. Eh kok njawab sendiri sih. Ahaha *?*

Oke, pertama: Maaf baru update sekarang. Saya sengaja nungguin sampe puasa biar baca ficnya juga kerasa lapernya. Oke, ngeles.

Kedua; maaf kalo humornya makin maksa. Yang namanya tenggelam di kolam angst itu susah keluar. Apaan sih.

Dan ketiga; SAYA SUDAH KELAS SEMBILAN, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Astaga saya udah ga inosen lagi... Apabangetdeh.

Dan keempat alias terakhir; alarm para anggota Organization XIII di sini beda dari kemaren. Diganti tiap hari soalnya. Ehehehh #dor

Oke lah. Enjoy saja.

.

Warning: Genre menyerempet romance, mengandur unsur OOC, dan sedikit aroma BL di beberapa titik...dan lain-lain. *kabur* PAIR BERTEBARAN!

* * *

Possible pairing muncul: DemyxZexion, AkuRoku, LeonCloud, XemnasSaix, dan lain-lain, kawan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts selamanya milik Square Enix dan Disney... Dan merek, karakter maupun lagu-lagu yang muncul di fanfic ini ya punya pemiliknya :| I just own this crazy fic

* * *

Puasa Ala Organization XIII

* * *

Chapter 4 - Sahur ala Xaldin dan Hari Ketiga

* * *

The Castle That Never Was, 02.00

Sinta dan Jojo—maksud saya, Xaldin terlihat sedang berseliweran di dapur istana putih berbatu granit (?) megah itu. Wajahnya terlihat tenang namun mencurigakan, seperti Naoya dari Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor. Eh, kok bisa.

"Fufufu. Pasti semuanya akan menyukai ini." gumamnya misterius. Matanya bergelimang—err, bersinar dalam kegelapan. Lalu tawa seram ala Maleficient yang udah kerasukan arwahnya Jenova (?) menggema di dapur.

Sebaiknya, kita tinggalkan manusia—nobody—sinting ini, skip waktunya dan kita tengok (lagi) kegiatan makhluk-makhluk lain di sini. Tunggu.

Sini mana?

* * *

Xemnas's Room

Abang ketua organisasi nobody berambut perak yang sayangnya-enggak-begitu-ganteng-dan-mirip-kayak-Sepiroth itu masih berenang(?) di alam mimpinya. Bertemu dan bercinta dengan Saix di taman. Piknik dan menikmati udara hangat di taman. Apa-apaan?

Mendadak, bibirnya terbuka. Monyong gitu. Dan suara dengkuran yang lebih mirip suara truk lewat pun muncul, menggema dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kehidupan dan peradaban yang telah lama hilang. Eh seriusan ini apaan.

Dan kemudian, handphonenya yang stay cool di atap—maksud saya, meja kamarnya—berbunyi. Bergetar. Menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ini apa-apaan? Bahasanya serius amat. Oke, lanjoet.

_Dasar kau keong racun__—_

Oke, saya tahu ini OOC. Seorang Xemnas yang kejam dan bersahaja (cuih) itu memasang alarm dengan lagu Keong Racun? , dunia sudah mau terbit. Eh. Salah banget.

Xemnas pun terbangun. Ketap-ketip. Menyisir rambutnya dengan tampang (sok) cool, mematikan alarm handphonenya dan berjalan dengan santai ke ruang makan.

...tunggu dulu.

Xemnas, kau masih pakai boxer.

* * *

Xigbar's Room

Sang sniper ber-eyepatch ala Kenpachi dari Bleach itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dan wajahnya jadi mirip Barnacle Boy dari Spongebob Squarepants. Cuma, yang ini terlihat lebih tua. Saya cuma bercanda, Xigbar. Jangan sentuh senjata itu. Turunkan senapanmu-TURUNKAN! Oke lanjut.

Abang sniper yang imut—errsebenernyagaimutjugasih—itu berguling-guling di kasurnya dalam tidur. Kemudian ngiler. Membentuk benua Australia di kasurnya. Ih ngilernya serem. Kabur yuk. Enggak lah bercanda. TURUNKAN SENAPANMU, XIGBAR.

Benda mengkilat berwarna hitam dan—ehm—sedikit stipping pink di meja Xigbar layarnya menyala. Ketap-ketip ala lampu disko, kemudian—

_Aku terjatuh... Aku terjatuh lagi di pelukanmu..._

Oke. Silakan sweatdrop dan jawdrop, saudara-saudara. Seorang Xigbar yang macho(?), berotot(?), keren dan awesome (jiah) itu memasang alarm dengan lagu dari ST 12? Astaganagabonarjadidua, deh.

Sepasang—bukan, bukan sepasang, cuma satu yang dipajang—mata Xigbar pun terbuka. Menyebarkan aroma melati di ruangan dan mengeluarkan suara 'hii hi hi hi hii'. Tunggu, itu Kuntilanak.

Mata Xigbar terbuka dengan dramatisnya. Ia pun duduk di tempat tidurnya, berdiri di lantai dan berjoget nggak jelas ala Sepen Aiken (Seven Icon, maksudnya) sambil nyanyi "GAK GAK GAK KUAAAT, GAK GAK GAK KUAAAAT". Astaga.

Setelah selesai melakukan ritual(?) bangun paginya, Xigbar nyengir aneh. Kemudian nyelonong ke luar kamar dengan tampang yang (sangat) berdosa.

* * *

Vexen's Room

Ruangan nomor empat ini terasa dingin. Dinding-dindingnya ditempeli es. Entah karena pemiliknya ingin, atau hanya iseng. Sementara sang penghuni kamar sedang ngorok (mendengkur) dengan indahnya, sampai-sampai suaranya seperti gergaji yang sedang menggergaji(?) kayu untuk dibuat meja atau lemari. Eh, OOC.

Vexen masih berguling nyaman di tengah balutan selimut Spongebob Squarepants miliknya. Yang bergambar makhluk kuning kotak dan bintang laut pink karya babang Stephen Hillenburg.

Wajah tua(?)nya terlihat aman tertib lancar asri sehat nyaman rindang bersih—apa-apaan ini. Sang nobody pengendali es itu masih tertidur di tempatnya dengan tenang. Seakan-akan nggak ada hal yang akan menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Emang nggak ada, kan.

Benda elektronik kotak berwarna hitam dengan stripping biru di atas lemari(?) milik Vexen bergetar. Layar LCDnya menyala-nyala. Dan bunyi menggelegar pun membahana di seantero ruangan.

_Just be friends, all we gotta do, just be friends. It's time to say good bye..._

Tiba-tiba lagu Just Be Friends milik Megurine Luka dari Vocaloid menggema. Membuat handphone Vexen bergetar hebat. Kemudian terjatuh perlahan dari atas lemari. Perlahan. Lemah. Rapuh. Jatuhnya ke atas kasur tapi.

Vexen masih nyenyak. AC alami yang melapisi dinding kamarnya membuatnya hanyut dalam alam mimpinya yang hanya hitam dan putih, namun hal itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk. Oh, ternyata sedang bermimpi berhasil mengalahkan Xemnas (?).

Namun, mimpinya terusik ketika tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar membunyikan alarm. Bisa saja sih dia mematikan alarm lalu melanjutkan tidurnya, namun Ia kapok setelah mengalami hal mengerikan karena mematikan alarm dan tidur kembali; bermimpi dimakan gurita berwarna pink. Eh?

Ia pun terbangun. Menabrak dinding kamarnya yang sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi lapisan es. Otomatis, wajahnya membeku dan menempel di dinding.

...

"UHGYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Vexen, malangnya nasibmu...

* * *

Lexeaus's Room

Pemuda super kalem ini ternyata nggak tidur, tapi meditasi. Yep, bukan tidur, tapi meditasi. Eh, sama apa nggak sih?

_"UHGYAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Lexeaus membuka mata kanannya. Yang kiri masih tertutup dalam meditasi yang indah (?). Ia mendengar jeritan maut (?) Vexen yang secara nggak langsung kamarnya di depannya juga.

Lexeaus menggaruk kepalanya yang ketombean dan penuh kutu loncat. Eh, maksud saya, yang tidak gatal. _Ada apa sampai Vexen menjerit seperti sekarat habis ketemu Xemnas yang memakai baju balet begitu?_

Ia kemudian menatap jam dinding berbentuk Donal bebek di kamarnya. Ternyata diam-diam dia ngefans sama si bebek biru nan ceria ini, saudara-saudara! Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"Oh. Sudah saatnya sahur." gumamnya kalem. Dia kemudian ngeloyor ke luar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kematian Vexen yang kedua kalinya.

Oh, Vexen. Nasibmu malang sekali.

* * *

Zexion's Room

Pemuda berambut biru keperakan dengan model emo dan mirip Minato dari Persona 3 (lah) ini masih terlelap di dunia impiannya. Di mana dia dan Demyx bisa berlari dan bercanda bersama di bukit berumput yang hangat nian disinari matahari. ECIEEEH (?)

Zexion senyum-senyum sendiri dalam tidurnya. Perasaannya yang diam-diam disimpannya untuk Demyx tercurah dalam mimpinya. Ih cikiciw, romantis amat. Eit, Zexion, jangan serang saya.

Sang pemuda emo ini masih tersenyum manis dalam tidurnya (cieh #plak). Ia memeluk bantal kedua yang disimpannya di samping kasur, dan memeluknya erat. "Demyx..."

Dan tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Merasa hawa-hawa orang—maksud saya nobody—di depan pintu kamarnya, Zexion terbangun. Membuka matanya dengan indah. Kalo dilihat slow motion lama-lama kayak Sephiroth. Kok?

Kedua orb biru itu terbuka ketika melihat seorang makhluk tanpa hati yang biasa kita sebut nobody (halah) dengan kepala mirip sulak (?) dengan warna blonde kusam yang barusan dia sebut namanya itu muncul di depan pintu kamarnya. Yap, Demyx. "Ada yang manggil?"

Zexion blushing. Tampangnya memancarkan pertanyaan (atau pernyataan?) 'Lo-sekali-lagi-muncul-mendadak-kayak-gitu, lo-gue END'. Eh apaansih.

Demyx cuma nyengir melihat wajah Zexion yang memerah bagaikan bunga mawar di pagi hari (bah). Ia mendekati Zexion kemudian menyentuh pipi Zexion yang masih merona sebelum berbisik, "Ah, ah, kau pasti kangen aku ya~?"

Wajah Zexion makin merona, sebelum kemudian menimpuk(?) Demyx dengan bantal yang entah sejah kapan dipegangnya itu. Demyx hanya tertawa-tawa riang, sementara Zexion masih blushing dan malu-malu tikus. Eh.

Ah, mereka memang romantis. (?)

* * *

Saix's Room

Lah—orangnya gak ada, pemirsa! Ah, pasti udah jalan ke ruang makan. Lanjut ke kamarnya Axel aja, yuuu.

* * *

Axel's Room

Sang pemuda berambut merah njegrak ihik-ihik (?) ini masih tidur dan bermimpi dengan indah. Tunggu, mimpinya nggak begitu indah. Karena dia bertemu makhluk(?) berambut merah yang selalu bawa tonfa kemana-mana yang mengaku bekerja sebagai Turk. Iya, iya. Itu Reno. Eh. Tumben nggak mimpiin Roxas.

Si rambut merah ini berguling-guling kesana-kemari di kasurnya, karena di dalam mimpinya tiba-tiba Reno menyerangnya. Yah, yang namanya menghindar itu kan berbagai macam yak.

Axel berguling di kasurnya sekali lagi. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya sampai berguling begitu, author aja nggak tau.

Ia terus berguling. Berguling. Berguling. Kemudian benda padat di mejanya bergetar, menggelegar.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything~_

Oke, nobody ini ternyata _pancen _(Jawa: Memang) gahoel. Lagu alarmnya aja The Lazy Song-nya bang Bruno Mars. Bukan, bukan Bruno Jupiter. Bukan Bruno Earth juga, itu sepupunya(?). Oke, lanjut.

Sesuai dengan lagunya, Axel yang masih tidur makin nyenyak. Makin malas makin ngantuk maka makin nyenyak. Makin nyenyak makin makmur. Oke, ini emang nggak nyambung.

Axel masih terus berguling. Berguling. KAPAN JATUHNYA, BANG? Ahem.

Yap, kata kerja yang saya sebutkan tadi panjang umur, sepupu-sepupu saya sekalian. Axel pun terjatuh dengan indah dari kasurnya yang tinggi.

Gedubrak!

"Anying!" umpat Axel otomatis, sebelum kemudian menampar dirinya sendiri yang belum sadar sepenuhnya. Refleks muslim(?) yang hebat, ya.

Sepasang mata emerald si rambut pyro ini terkunci pada benda padat merah yang bergetar sambil berjoget dan berformance dengan indah di meja kecilnya. Benda itu menari-nari-tunggu, hapenya Axel bisa hidup juga?-sambil bermain biola(?), membuat pemiliknya cengo di tempat.

"...Eh? Hapenya bunyi... Udah sahur dong?" gumam Axel separo sadar. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan 'JEGLEK-CLING'(?), menatap ke arah jam merah yang berbentuk api di kamarnya.

"...oh yeah, udah sahur... Ke ruang makan, ah."

Dan sang pemuda pyro ini meninggalkan kamar tanpa mematikan alarm handphonenya yang masih berformance dengan indahnya.

* * *

Luxord's Room

Wait—Anda semua bingung kenapa nggak ke tempat Demyx dulu? Yah, Demyxnya kan tadi udah mejeng di kamarnya Zexion. The power of love! Ehem. Oke, lanjut.

Mari kita tengok keadaan paman yang berpopopopopopokerface(?) ini.

Si abang ganteng berambut putih cepak yang makin membuat wajahnya kayak mbah-mbah lansia ini masih pulas. Mimpi sedang berjudi entah dengan siapa, kemudian menang telak berkali-kali dengan ngehe super. Yah, bagi dia udah berapa hari ga judi kan penat juga yak. Mukanya poker face. Udah mirip kayak ledi Gaga. Eh ya nggak lah.

Ia berguling di kasurnya dengan nyaman dan nyenyak dan aman dan tentram. Mimpinya sungguh indah sampai Ia melayang ke awan. Oke, ini memang khayal parah.

Ia terus bermimpi, sampai akhirnya handphone di mejanya berbunyi. Membunyikan alarm yang cihuy.

_Po-po-po-po-poker face_

Oke. Saking kangennya sama kartu, poker maupun judi, Luxord rela sampai memasang lagunya Lady Gaga yang Poker Face. Udah mukanya poker face, alarmnya poker face, si Gambler yang dinas(?) di kamarnya juga pasang poker face sambil main poker sama Gambler yang lainnya, handphonenya diberi casing yang gambarnya kayak kartu poker, temanya—ah, skip saja bagian ini, kepanjangan.

Luxord mengerang ketika lagu Poker Face menyusup ke telinganya dan merusak mimpinya yang indah dan keren tadi.

Nobody dengan nomor 10 itu meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak dengan manis (meskipun nggak dikasih gula ataupun madu) di mejanya, kemudian melemparnya. Yang secara kebetulan tapi juga tidak sengaja (halah) mengenai kepala sang Gambler yang lagi asik bergamble dengan Gambler lainnya.

Dan Gambler itu pun marah besar.

Gambler mengambil handphone Luxord yang kini tergeletak di lantai, menggumamkan sesuatu tidak jelas yang kalau diartikan dalam bahasa manusia kurang lebih artinya "Dia itu, alarmnya sudah nyala masih tidur lagi!".

Gambler mendekati tubuh Luxord yang masih menggelinjang di kasur. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan melempar handphone Luxord langsung ke kepala paman berambut putih ini.

"ADOOOOOOOH, MAMIIIIII!"

Makanya Luxord, kalau ada alarm bangun...

* * *

Marluxia's Room

Mari kita tengok kamar pemuda berambut punky dengan muka yang mirip bunga mawar ini, saudara-saudara sekalian! Dan, kita intip koleksi fotonya, yuk.

Marluxia masih lelap. Rupanya dia kalo tidur terlihat ganteng, saudara-saudara. Eh.

Seperti yang kita tahu sebelumnya, kamar Marluxia penuh dengan koleksi foto. Foto yang berserakan bertambah. Ada foro Sora lagi nyuri sendalnya Merlin (?), Saix lagi melukin kucing, Roxas lagi gelundungan sama Axel di Twilight Town, Hayner lagi ngelempar bola bekel ke Seifer, Vivi lagi melayang (?), bahkan fotonya Leon sama Cloud yang diam-diam mojok juga ada. Eih mesraaaa (?).

_Sekuntum mawar meraaaaaah~_

Alarm handphone Marluxia berbunyi. Lagunya dangdut. Marluxia yang terbangun dan masih setengah sadar menari-nari secara reflek. Lalu mengeluarkan sekuntum mawar merah yang entah didapatnya dari mana dan diletakkannya di mana.

"Yang kau berikaaan~ Kepadakuuuu~" Kini Marluxia ikut nyanyi. Joget-joget di atas kasur, tak peduli kini ada Dragon, Gambler, Samurai dan Dancer nyasar yang kini sweatdrop, ngintip si Marluxia dari jendela luar.

Lama-lama si Dancer mulai terbawa suasana. Awalnya cuma mengangguk-anggukkan kepala perlahan, lalu ajeb-ajeb kayak orang dugem, kemudian mulai ikutan joget. Terus gayanya kayak merayu Samurai. Samurai cuma bisa sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba lagu berhenti. Dancer kecewa. Samurai lega. Dragon sama Gambler malah main poker. Tapi nggak poker face, nanti dimarahi Luxord sama Lady Gaga.

Setelah lagu berhenti, Marluxia pun tersadar sepenuhnya. Menatap jam di handphonenya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama, lalu keluar kamar.

Setelah itu, Dancer dan Samurai menyelinap masuk untuk memborong foto-foto yang mereka temukan.

Sementara Dragon dan Gambler? Menghilang ditelan langit.

* * *

Roxas's Room

Kenapa nggak ke kamarnya Larxene? Err, wanita itu udah terlanjur nonjok author sebelum sempat menyentuh pintu kamarnya seinci pun. Makanya, langsung ke kamarnya Roxas yuuuu.

Di kamar berwallpaper papan catur ini Roxas masih terlelap, ditemani dua makhluk(?) Samurai yang sedang bermain bersama handphone-nya Roxas yang bisa hidup. Dan mereka main tennis, saudara-saudara! Khayal? Yah, si hape cuma jadi wasit, lah. Gampang, kan? Nah, jangan tabok saya.

Roxas memeluk gulingnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak juga, sama seperti wallpaper dinding kamarnya. Dasar pengggemar kotak-kotak. Untung wajahnya nggak ikutan kotak-kotak.

Roxas bernafas. Ya iyalah, kalo nggak mati, kan? Lanjut. Ia terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Saking tenangnya, orang yang panikan pasti mengira dia sudah pergi ke dunia 'sana'. Err, bahasa nobody-nya sih menghilang. Bahasa manusia-nya sih... You know what I mean, right?

Kedua Samurai yang tadi kita bicarakan(?) itu kini bermain lompat tali. Entah bagaimana caranya, pokoknya mereka berdua main lompat tali. Nggak peduli itu siang, sore, pagi, Senin ataupun Selasa mereka selalu main lompat tali. Oke ini nggak nyambung.

Si hape yang dari tadi cuma ngeliatin kedua Samurai yang selalu bermain layaknya kakak-adik kandung yang gak pernah akur itu kini bergetar. Alarmnya bunyi. Dia kemudian lompat-lompat ke meja. Mengumandangkan alarm yang menggelegar dunia.

_To aru kotoba ga kimi ni tsukisasani-_

Roxas, kenapa alarm yang kau pasang Mosaic Roll punya Gumi dari Vocaloid? Apakah kau benci alter ego-mu? Memang siapa alter ego-mu? Bukannya kau yang alter ego dari Sora? Lalu kenapa Goofy sukanya ngomong 'ahyuck'? Kenapa ada bebek bisa bicara? Kenapa ada tikus jadi raja? Lalu kenapa bentuk bumi bulat? Kenapa Zack harus mati? Nggak nyambung!

"Ngh... Author sama alarm berisik..." gumam Roxas pelan sambil meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja perlahan tapi pasti. Lho, kau bisa dengar apa yang saya katakan? Keren.

"Ya bisa denger dong. Orang ditulis." Oh...pinter—eh, apa yang kita lakukan? Kayak orang gila.

"Kau yang gila, author." Jreb.

Kembali ke cerita, Roxas. Jangan menyimpang.

"Halah, palingan kau malas meladeniku kan? Sudah kehabisan kata-kata?"

KEMBALI KE CERITA!

Roxas, masih memegang handphonenya yang masih memutar lagu Mosaic Roll—alarmnya, maksud saya—kini mengusap matanya dengan innocent. Wajar aja Axel cinta sama Roxas, kalau bangun tidur wajah bagai dewi~ A—abaikan.

Ia menguap. Ngantuk. Bangun jam tiga tiap hari itu ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Apalagi kalau dia kelelahan itu tidurnya bisa sampai akhir zaman es. Lebay.

Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, Roxas berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata setengah ditutup.

Duak.

"Aww!"

...makanya, kalau jalan jangan sambil tidur.

* * *

The Kitchen That Never Was (?)

Semua sudah berkumpul. Wajahnya Vexen masih setengah beku. Demyx sama Zexion malah mojok. Kepalanya Roxas benjol habis kejeduk dinding. Lexeaus masih meditasi meskipun itu udah di ruang makan. Marluxia joget-joget sambil nyebar-nyebar bunga. Xigbar masih senyum mencurigakan. Saix pundung di pojokan, meskipun Xemnas sudah pakai celana. (?)

"Roxas, kenapa kepalamu benjol?" tanya Axel khawatir. Roxas hanya meringis nggak jelas, nggak mau jawab. Memalukan, sih.

Tak lama kemudian Xaldin keluar dari dapur. Membawa dua piring besar pasta yang terlihat menggiurkan. Untung si Dragon gak ikutan dimasak.

Para anggota Organization XIII terlihat ngiler. Sudah kepengen menyantap pasta itu. Benar saja, saat Xaldin meletakkan piring itu di meja, anggota lain langsung menyerbu pasta itu.

Namun, apa yang terjadi?

Roxas menutup mulutnya pakai tangan. Vexen wajahnya kayak siap meledak—esnya sampai mencair, Xemnas dan Saix sok jaim, cuma kipas-kipas, sementara si Axel tambah lahap, makanannya Vexen langsung diincar.

Apa yang terjadi?

"PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!"

Yap, dugaan Anda semua benar. Pastanya terlalu pedas. Dasar naga (?).

"Masa pedas, sih? Enak, tau!" sahut Axel, masih menyantap pastanya. Roxas menatapnya tajam. "Bagimu yang berelemen api memang enak. Bagi Vexen ini neraka, kawan!" Oh, Roxas mendadak bijak! A-abaikan.

Axel nggak peduli, masih menyantap pastanya dengan lahap. Bahkan bagiannya Vexen dimakan. Lexeaus seakan-akan tidak terpengaruh dengan kepedasan pasta itu, masih santap melahap pasta itu perlahan.

Yah, walaupun enak, sayang terlalu pedas.

* * *

The Castle That Never Was, 07.00

Semuanya berkumpul. Wajahnya Vexen masih amburadul dan tidak karuan, sementara wajahnya Axel udah kayak Reno kesambet setan mesum—bukannya Reno memang mesum?—seakan telah menerima kenikmatan surgawi. Apaan coba?

Roxas hanya bisa bengong melihat ekspresi pasangannya (pasangan dalam hal tjintah atau pasangan dalam kerja, terserah pembaca) yang seakan berkata 'ahhh-tadi-pagi-dapat-nikmat-surgawi' itu.

"Yak, semua sudah berkumpul, kan? Kalau begitu, akan kubentuk kalian dalam tim lagi. Axel dan Roxas, kalian ke Twilight Town. Larxene dan Vexen, kalian ke Underworld, ya. Lexeaus dan Luxord, kalian ke Agrabah. Xaldin dan Xigbar, kalian ke Halloween Town. Demyx dan Zexion, kalian ke...Christmas Town saja, ya. Marluxia...kau sendirian saja, ya? Kau ke Hollow Bastion saja." jelas Saix panjang lebar. Marluxia tersenyum tanpa arti(?), dalam hati berkata 'aku harus siap membawa kamera'.

"Oke. Begitu saja pembagiannya. Sekarang, bubar!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Twilight Town, 13.00

Axel dan Roxas kini sudah berada di Twilight Town. Kedua pasangan itu hanya diam, menanti semakhluk(?) Heartless yang datang—namun percuma, yang ada juga cuma Dusk lewat sambil joget poco-poco. Hanya kesunyian yang menghiasi detik demi detik kedua nobody ini, sampai akhirnya Roxas membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"...tempat ini sudah aman dari para Heartless, kan? Kenapa Saix memerintahkan kita untuk... Ke sini?" gumamnya pelan. Manik birunya menatap ke segerombolan anak—Hayner, Pence dan Olette tepatnya—yang kini pergi ke toko untuk membeli tiga—empat, soalnya Pence beli dua—stik sea-salt ice cream.

Axel hanya menatap Roxas. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian menepuk kepala Roxas pelan.

"Nah, nah, Roxas... Kalau saja kita tidak dalam bulan puasa, pasti kubelikan sea-salt ice cream, kok."

...krik.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Axel!" pekik Roxas, membuat Hayner kaget dan menjatuhkan sea-salt ice cream yang dipegangnya tadi. "Maksudku bukan itu—dan—aku—"

"Sudah, sudah, aku mengerti." potong Axel, sedikit panik melihat ekspresi Roxas yang mau menangis. "Aku mengerti, saking inginnya sea-salt ice cream itu kau ingin menangis. Jadi seharusnya tidak kukatakan hal seperti tadi."

Roxas menepuk kepalanya. Bukan itu yang dia maksudkan, yang dia maksudkan itu kan dia iri(?) melihat pertemanan Hayner, Pence dan Olette.

"BUKAN ITUUUUU!" Jerit Roxas, kini membuat Pence kaget sampai-sampai kedua es krim yang dipegangnya terlempar dan menjatuhkan punya Olette. Olette ikut menjerit, namun jeritannya jelas jauh lebih girly dari Roxas. Ya iya lah, yang cowok siapa yang cewek siapa.

Axel hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Sistem otaknya mulai lemot. Kalau Roxas nggak mau sea-salt ice cream, lalu dia mau apa?

"...kalau bukan itu, kau mau apa? Permen?"

Roxas menjerit lagi. Seifer yang entah sejak kapan berjalan di sekitar sana sambil membawa bola terkejut, lalu bola yang dipegangnya jatuh. Kemudian bola itu berguling dan membuat Hayner terpeleset kemudian terjatuh menimpa Pence. Nasibnya Hayner dan kawan-kawannya naas, kawan.

Sementara si Axel, cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala sambil memasang tampang bego.

Lalu apa yang diinginkan Roxas?

"Lalu kamu inginnya apa? Cinta?"

Roxas hanya bisa menendang badan Axel dengan penuh cinta. (?)

* * *

Underworld, Unknown Timeline (?)

Larxene dan Vexen nggak bergerak sesenti pun dari tempat mereka berdiri. Yah, sebagai pengguna petir dan es yang awesome, mereka cukup berdiri dan jeder-jeder atau kretek-kretek saja. Membuat Heartless di sana lari tunggang langgang karena menerima thermal shock. Kok ilmiah begini.

"Bah, nggak seru." omel Larxene, masih menyerang heartless yang lari ketakutan dan tunggang langgang kesana kemari. Vexen cuma angguk-angguk-yang lebih tepat dibilang ajeb-ajeb.

"Nggak seru sama sekali." omel Larxene lagi, melemparkan kunai listrik (?) miliknya ke seheartless (?) Heartless yang entah apa sebabnya warnanya nggak hitam.

"UGHYAAAA!" Uwo, heartlessnya bisa ngomong! Tunggu. Suara itu...

Larxene dan Vexen menghentikan aktifitasnya setelah mendengar suara yang tidak jelas tadi. Mereka menolehkan kepala mereka, menatap ke arah makhluk kecil seukuran Heaerless namun berwarna pink kemerahan. Ya, itu si Phil.

"Kau mahkluk apa?" tanya Vexen dengan flat. Phil cuma menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak jelas. Makin ditatap makin tidak jelas. Makin tidak jelas makin ditatap. Apaan ini maksudnya?

Phil langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan arogan. "Namaku Phil. Siapa kalian, sampai masuk ke wilayah tercinta-ku ini?" Halah, ngayal.

Kedua nobody di depan makhluk yang nggak jelas asal-usulnya itu pun saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Seakan-akan bisa telepati, mereka berdua menyeringai.

Dan jeritan Phil pun terdengar sampai ke Colliseum, membuat Hercules berguling dari singgasananya (?).

* * *

Hollow Bastion, 13.00

Karena author gatel pengen ngintip apa yang dilakukan Marluxia di sini, langsung saja ke abang penjual mawar (?) ini ye.

Marluxia ternyata sedang menghajar(?) para heatless dengan Graceful Dahlia-nya yang keren sekali. Bah.

Ia terus membersihkan jalan dengan cara membasmi sepuluh heartless dalam satu tebasan Graceful Dahlia. Entah bagaimana caranya, pokoknya dia bisa begitu. Apaan coba.

Rambut pink jabriknya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. Wajahnya yang (sebenernya nggak begitu) tampan itu memancarkan sinar ultraviolet dan para heartless pun mati karena penuaan kulit (?). Apaan.

"Ah~ Rasakan serangan Graceful Dahlia-ku yang manis ini! Heaa~" Oke, Marluxia sudah mulai gila.

Ia terus membasmi, membasmi, membasmi, dan membasmi heartless pake baygon—bukan, pakai Graceful Dahlia-nya yang kini bersinar cerah diterpa sinar ultraviolet. Ini maksudnya apaan ya?

Sampai akhirnya Marluxia kecapekan sendiri, lalu bersandar pada dinding.

Suatu kesalahan besar bagi Marluxia yang sedang puasa.

"Heartlessnya nggak ngurang-ngurang..." Suara gentle yang menurut author agak childish. Marluxia mengangkat alisnya mendengar suara itu. Ingin mengintip, tapi apa daya kamera belum siap (?).

"Benar juga, ya. Kenapa heartlessnya sebanyak ini..." Suara gentle lain yang lebih berat dari suara tadi. Marluxia langsung mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya, begitu menyadari bahwa yang dibalik tembok itu adalah Cloud dan Leon yang lagi diserbu heartless.

"Ugh, capek..."

"Sebentar lagi mau habis, kok."

"Tapi tanganku capek..."

"Salahmu sendiri pake pedang segede gajah gitu."

Marluxia berusaha menahan tawa mendengar percakapan nggak jelas itu. Pedang segede gajah? Bah, Leon punya sense humor garing juga rupanya.

"Jangan mengejek pedang ini! Pedang ini sudah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, tahu!"

"Terserahlah. Lagipula pedang lain juga bisa kan."

Marluxia benar-benar sudah ingin tertawa. Cloud sama Leon sama-sama kepala batu, rupanya. Apalagi respon dan humor garing yang dilontarkan oleh Leon tadi itu benar-benar membuat heartless yang ingin menyerang Marluxia kabur ke tempat di depan rumahnya si Merlin. Kok? Oh, rupanya mukanya Marluxia jadi kayak pedobear. Eh.

"—gyaa! Ah, gara-gara kau mengajakku ngomong, sih!"

"Yang ngomong duluan juga siapa, ya."

Marluxia tertawa tanpa suara (?). Cuma mulutnya kebuka terus ekspresinya kayak Reno kesambet Rude (?). Mencoba mengatasi rasa gelinya yang kelebihan takaran, dia mengelap lensa kamera digitalnya dengan sapu tangan warna pink dengan hiasan gambar mawar di sudutnya. Eh...

"Peduli am—" Duk, "Gyaa!"

"Cloud, awas!"

Suara gedubrak kedua pun terdengar jelas. Memiliki jiwa paparazzi amatir yang menghasilkan banyak munny dengan foto, Marluxia langsung mengintip keluar tembok dengan cepat.

Sekali lagi; suatu kesalahan BESAR bagi Marluxia yang sedang puasa.

Menatap pemandangan di depannya, Marluxia melongo. Cloud yang terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai memejamkan matanya, sementara entah bagaimana caranya Leon bisa berada di atasnya. Gayanya seperti—bayangkan sendiri, deh.

Marluxia (dan author juga, sebenernya) pun berdoa supaya puasanya nggak batal.

* * *

Christmas Town, Unknown Timeline (?)

Demyx dan Zexion pun sampai di Christmas Town. Mereka membasmi berbagai macam heatless, bahkan mereka sempat melongo ketika melihat heartless yang berbentuk persis seperti kotak mainan. Ada yang berbentuk mesin permen, pula. Demyx jadi lapar tuh.

"Zexion, kok heartless-heartless di sini bikin ngiler sih...?" gumam Demyx sambil menatap heartless mesin permen dengan wajah yang berkata 'aku-lapar-dan-ingin-permen-tapi-lagi-puasa'. Bahkan kloning airnya pun ikut lesu dan kuyu, seakan-akan kelaparan juga. Zexion menghela nafas, dan malah baca buku.

"Kau ini. Kita sedang puasa. Tahan nafsumu." gumam Zexion, masih membaca bukunya yang ternyata puisi yang kondang di game Final Fantasy VII. Yep, LOVELESS. Zexion jadi Genesis wannabe (?), tuh.

Demyx cuma merengut sambil memainkan gitarnya, membuat kloning airnya menari-nari dengan kaki yang beku. Christmas Town kan bersalju. "Nafsu apa? Nafsu bercinta?"

Entah kenapa, Zexion blushing. Mengeluarkan buku lain (karena dia terlalu 'eman-eman' kalau memakai LOVELESS) yang ukurannya lumayan besar, ia menimpukkan buku itu ke kepaka Demyx. Si blonde kusam(?) cuma mengaduh ketika buku yang lumayan besar dan tebal itu bertemu kontak dengan kepalanya yang malang.

"Aduh! K—kok dipukul, sih?" protes Demyx sambil memegangi kepalanya yang (untungnya) tidak benjol. Zexion cuma mendengus pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah di balik buku LOVELESS yang dibacanya. Demyx mengangkat alis.

"...LOVELESS? Apa kau butuh cinta, kawan?" Mendengar celetukan tanpa mikir dari Demyx, Zexion makin membenamkan wajahnya dalam halaman-halaman LOVELESS. Biarlah kalau sampai wajahnya tercetak LOVELESS, jadi Genesis wannabe itu nggak salah juga kan. Nggak nyambung coba.

Melihat reaksi kimia—coret—Zexion yang agak aneh, Demyx pun mengerti. Ia menyeringai dengan wajah yang kelihatan ingin mengerjai orang, sebelum kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Zexion. Masih menyeringai, si blonde yang jago bermain sitar ini pun berbisik perlahan,

"Apa kau mau cintaku, ne, Zexion~?"

Nasib Demyx pun berakhir sama seperti Axel.

* * *

Halloween Town, Unknown Timeline (lagi)

Xaldin dan Xigbar cuma senyum-senyum nggak jelas ketika melihat heartless-heartless di sekitar mereka langsung musnah diserbu Dragon dan juga kena tembakan mautnya Xigbar. Mereka cuma duduk-duduk sambil nggosip ala bapak-bapak arisan. Apaan?

Saking asyiknya menggosip, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sang anjing setan lewat di dekat mereka.

Bahkan kedua nobody (agak) tua itu pun tidak menyadari akan adanya kehadiran setan skeleton jangkung berjubah hitam di dekat mereka.

"BOO!"

Xigbar kaget. Xaldin melongo. Kedua bapak-bapak arisan ini lemot juga rupanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

...

Satu menit.

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA!" Xaldin OOC, saudara-saudara.

Sementara itu, para Dragon yang masih mengejar para heartless pun bersin. Berpandangan seakat berkata 'kayaknya tadi ada yang manggil'.

Setan skeleton berjubah hitam itu—Jack Skellington, of course—cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala bingung. Soalnya gak bisa sweatdrop sih, makanya bisanya garuk-garuk kepala. Maksudnya apa coba.

Xigbar cuma mangap tanpa ekspresi. Sementara ekspresinya Xaldin udah kayak Cloud yang liat Sephiroth hidup lagi terus nari samba tanpa pake baju. BLAH.

Menyadari jaket dan celana hitam—seragamnya—yang dipakai Xaldin dan Xigbar, Jack pun mengingat dua nobody yang datang ke sana dua hari lalu. Pemuda tinggi berambut merah jegrak aserehe(?) dan pemuda mungil berambut blonde miring kanan eha-ehe(?), alias si Axel dan Roxas.

"Hm? Seragam kalian sama seperti dua orang yang ke sini dua hari lalu. Yang rambutnya merah dan satunya blonde itu." komentar Jack tiba-tiba. Xigbar langsung menutup mulutnya, sementara wajahnya Xaldin jadi kayak Yuffie yang menemukan harta karun terpendam di rumahnya Merlin.

"Ah, maksudmu Axel dan Roxas?" celetuk Xaldin kemudian. Wajah Jack menjadi cerah—padahal dia sendiri nggak tahu namanya siapa.

"Ah ya, siapa lah nama kedua orang itu! Pokoknya mereka berdua dua hari yang lalu ke sini." kata Jack sambil menari salsa. Xigbar sweatrdop.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan mereka di sini?" tanya Xigbar, menggaruk pipinya yang berkerut karena penuaan. JANGAN TEMBAK SAYA.

"Mereka membasmi heartless, tentu saja. Tapi, mereka juga melakukan adegan mesra!" jawab Jack bersemangat. Wajahnya Xigbar dan Xaldin jadi kayak bapak-bapak fanboy pedo yang ternyata menyimpan doujin AkuRoku dan RikuSora di kamar mereka. Maksudnya apa.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, AkuRoku Fanboy pun terbentuk saat itu juga.

* * *

Agrabah, 16.00

Ini dia yang terakhir dan belum kita tengok dari tadi: Lexeaus dan Luxord. Mari kita tengok, kawan.

Di tengah padang pasir itu, terlihatlah dua nobody yang sedang duduk di pasir tanpa berkata ataupun melakukan apa-apa.

Lexeaus sedang meditasi (LAGI), sementara Luxord malah ketiduran sambil senderan di punggung Gambler yang lagi bergamble dengan Gambler kedua, bukan ketiga. Apaan.

...

Sungguh sunyi.

* * *

The Castle That Never Was; 18.00

Adzan magrib berkumandang dari radio punya Xemnas. Axel yang badannya masih cenat-cenut bekas ditendang Roxas pun menghela nafas lega. Roxas malah pundung di bawah meja. Lexeaus bangun dari meditasinya. Luxord bangun dari tidurnya. Marluxia menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya bisa mencetak foto LeonCloud yang tadi didapatnya dengan berdoa supaya puasanya gak batal. Xemnas sama Saix cuma lirik-lirikan, namun penuh cinta (?). Xigbar dan Xaldin senang, akhirnya hasrat fanboy mereka bisa terlampiaskan tanpa takut puasa batal. Demyx lega karena bisa makan. Sementara Zexion bingung karena entah harus senang atau takut dan waswas kalau di'serang' Demyx tiba-tiba.

Ketiga belas nobody ini pun meminum teh manis hangat yang disajikan oleh Xaldin tadi.

"Akhirnyaaaa~" celetuk Demyx senang. Akhirnya rasa hausnya hilang! Bukan akhirnya bisa ngerjain Zexion, bukan. Zexion cuma garuk-garuk rambut. Kepedean, dia.

Xemnas pun tersenyum dengan wajah (sok) bijak. "Nah, yang mengkoordinasi makanan untuk besok berarti Vexen, ya!"

Vexen menyeringai. Roxas pundung. Axel bengong.

Apakah sahur dan buka besok penuh dengan es?

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Iya, iya. Bagian buka-nya emang agak garing. Soalnya saya nyelesaiin ini pagi-pagi. Jadi feel buka-nya nggak kerasa. KEKEKE.

Dan, maaaaaaf banget. Hintsnya bertebaran ye? Namanya juga fangirl nggak inosen.

Nah. Chapter berikutnya kan Vexen. Pasti penuh es, dong?

Pokoknya, stay tuned! XD

* * *

Omake

* * *

Setelah tarawihan bersama, Marluxia pun mengendap-endap dan kabur dari The Castle That Never Was. Sambil menyamar, tentunya.

Nobody dengan rambut pink ini ternyata mau menjual hasil cetakan fotonya tadi dan foto-foto kemarin. Lumayan buat penghasilan tambahan. Nobody ini pun meluncur menuju Hollow Bastion.

Sesampainya di Hollow Bastion, Marluxia pun menggelar tikar di dekat rumah Merlin. Dan kebetulan sekali, Yuffie yang sedang bersama Sora lewat di sana.

"Sora! Ada yang pameran foto, tuh! Lihat yuk!" Pameran? Enak aja! Ini ada harganya, tau, batin Marluxia dalam hati. Namun si nobody berambut pink ini cuma tersenyum ketika dua orang tadi akhirnya mendekat dan melihat-lihat foto yang digelarnya.

Yuffie dan Sora asik melihat. Bahkan mereka malah tertawa ketika menemukan foto ketika mereka sedang senam poco-poco di depan rumah Merlin. Nggak tau malu deh yaaa (?).

Dan, sepasang bola mata Yuffie menangkap foto yang baru dicetaknya tadi.

Wanita ninja dengan sifat sangat childish ini pun mengambil foto yang menggelitik sense fangirl-nya. Melihatnya, kemudian wajahnya mencerah seperti diterangi pakai senter yang dubsdubsdubs itu (?).

"KYAAAAA! LEON DAN CLOUD UDAH JADIAAAAN!"

Oh, andaikan si brunet dan blonde itu tahu siapa yang menjual foto itu, mereka pasti sudah membunuhnya.

-Omake: END-


	5. Sahur ala Vexen dan Hari Keempat

A/N: Uh... Akhirnya saya update juga, ya? Ha-habis, setelah menanggung beban sebagai anak kelas 9 yang bersahaja (?), saya ada ujian masuk SMA, ditambah dengan sempat pindah-pindah fandom beberapa saat, dan-dan-saya sibuuuuuk... -dibuang-

Oh ya. Di chapter ini saya masukin si abang ganteng berambut silver bersayap satu. Siapa hayo? Siapa hayo? XD

* * *

Warning: Possible typo(s). OOC, Possible Shonen-ai hints.

* * *

Possible Pairing: DemyxZexion, AkuRoku, XemnasSaix, LeonCloud, dll dkk dsb dst *plak*

* * *

Puasa ala Organization XIII

* * *

Sahurnya Vexen, Ya Sahur Es!

* * *

The Castle That Never Was, 02.00

Vexen sudah bersiap-siap di dapur. Wajahnya memancarkan flawless beauty (atau flawless ugly? -shot-). Seakan-akan Sephiroth merasuki Vexen. LHO KOK.

Pria yang selalu membawa es batu (?) ke mana-mana ini pun hanya mengobrak-abrik dapur dengan es miliknya. Sampai-sampai sumbu kompornya membeku. Pertanyaannya: gimana cara masaknya?

Vexen terus menghiasi (baca: menghancurkan) dapur dengan es yang dikeluarkannya tiap dia bergerak. Makin lama es makin menumpuk, dan akhirnya suhu dapur ngedrop jadi 0 derajat. Serem. Ya nggak lah, saya becanda.

Yah, untuk saat ini, kita tinggalkan saja Vexen dan dunia esnya.

* * *

The Castle That Never Was, 02.50

Vexen berfikir (licik) untuk membangunkan sekaligus mengerjai para anggota lain dari organisasi berseragam gelap ini sebelum alarm mereka berbunyi. Maka dari itu, pria berambut blonde tapi putih (?) ini berjalan keluar dapur dan melaksanakan gerak tawa tanpa suara. Bukan, bukan gerak jalan. Jeder.

Om-om (?) dengan kode nobody (?) 4 ini pun berjalan dengan beribu ide licik ke arah lorong kamar-kamar di asrama(?) The Castle That Never Was. Bah, lama-lama istana itu beneran jadi asrama. Yah, selama nggak jadi kos-kosan sih gapapa ya.

Vexen terus ngeloyor, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di pintu kamar Xemnas. Sambil pasang wajah menyeramkan (?), Vexen pun mengetuk pintu kamar Xemnas dengan cukup keras dan berbisik dengan seduktif(?), "Bangun, cinta."

Oke, kalau itu author pasti author nggak bakal bangun.

Mengabaikan Xemnas yang kini mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan masih menyeringai tak jelas, ia ngeloyor mampir ke kamar Xigbar. Mengetuk pintu dan berbisik dengan tidak enak didengar, "Bangun, sayangku." yang jelas membuat penghuni kamar dengan nomor pintu 2 itu sakaratul maut beberapa menit setelah terbangun dan mendengar dua kata sakral(?) itu.

Mengabaikan suara gedubrakan yang menyeramkan dan tatapan dingin dari Xemnas, Vexen mengetuk pintu kamar Xaldin dan berbisik dengan suara tikus kecepit pintu; "Sahur, belahan jiwaku."

Kini mengabaikan suara kaca pecah dan (masih) tatapan dingin dari Xemnas, Vexen berjalan menuju kamar Lexeaus. Mengulangi ketiga siklus pengetukan pintu dengan wajah mesum dan berbisik, "Saatnya sahur, manisku."

Mengabaikan suara pintu yang bertemu dengan dinding terlalu keras dan (masih saja) tatapan dingin dari abang berambut putih yang (gak begitu) ganteng itu, Vexen ngeloyor ke kamar Zexion. Mengetuk dengan penuh kasih sayang (yang sebenernya bisa aja bikin sakaratul), berbisik perlahan dengan tidak menyenangkan, "Sudah pagi, cuyung." Ih Vexen alay (?).

Mengabaikan deathglare dari Zexion dan (masiiiih aja) tatapan (yang rasanya makin) dingin dari Xemnas, Vexen mengetuk pintu kamar Saix dan membisikkan kata-kata maut. Suatu kesalahan besar.

"Bangun, cinta."

DUAK

Dan kepala Vexen pun benjol satu.

Mengabaikan deathglare dari Zexion, suara langkah kaki tergesa yang terlihat 'ngambek' (?) dan tatapan heran dari seorang Saix, Vexen berjalan menuju kamar Axel. Berbisik dengan sangat mengerikan, "Sahur, cinca." Tuh kan Vexen alay.

Mengabaikan suara pintu yang nyaris jebol dan deathglare dari Zexion, Vexen pun ngeloyor ke kamar Demyx. Mengulang ketujuh siklus mengetuk pintu dan mengulangi kesalahan yang membawa benjolnya bertingkat dua.

"Bangun, manisku."

Dan buku kamus Heartless (?) pun melayang ke kepala Vexen, mengakibatkan benjolnya bertumpuk dua.

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Axel, tatapan heran dari Demyx (yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya) dan tatapan ngambek dari Zexion, Vexen berjalan menuju kamar Luxord. Mengetuk pintunya dan berkata, "Bangun, poker face sayang." Apaan coba?

Mengabaikan suara batuk epic ala kakek-kakek (?) dan tatapan yang makin nggak jelas dari Axel, Vexen ngeloyor ke kamar Marluxia. Terbesit ide nggak jelas untuk mengerjai pria berambut pinky nggak jelas ini. Mengetuk pintu perlahan dan berbisik seram, "Bangun, mawar merahku."

Mengabaikan tatapan Axel yang emang makin lama makin nggak jelas itu, tatapan penuh cinta dari Marluxia yang menyebar bunga mawar sembari keluar dari kamarnya dan bahaya yang mengancam, Vexen berjalan menuju kamar Larxene. Membangunkan wanita super galak itu tanpa membisikkan kata-kata gombal. Takutnya kesetrum, katanya.

Mengabaikan tatapan Axel yang kini berubah menjadi tatapan mengancam dan tatapan galak dari Larxene yang terbangun dari mimpi indahnya (bah), Vexen berjalan ke kamar terakhir. Mengetuk pintu dengan membisikkan kata-kata yang mengantarnya ke maut.

"Sahur, sweetheart."

Dan nyawa Vexen nyaris tak terjamin kalau saja Roxas tak menghentikan aksi brutal Axel terhadap Vexen.

* * *

The Dining Room That Never Was (?), 03.00

Suasana ruang makan dingin tanpa cinta (?). Xemnas bersungut-sungut kesal sementara Saix bingung dan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu—tunggu, kapan jadian?—sementara Zexion ngambek sambil baca LOVELESS, sementara Demyx garuk-garuk kepala bingung dengan tingkah laku cintanya itu. Axel terlihat menahan amarah, sementara Roxas cuma kedip-kedip melihat kekasihnya yang bersungut-sungut menahan amarah itu. Lexeaus, dengan wajah syok masih semedi, Larxene berwajah 'aku-ingin-menghancurkan-Vexen-secepatnya!', Luxord lempar-lempar dadu, Xigbar sama Xaldin mangap gak jelas, dan Marluxia malah motretin temen-temennya. Demi uang apapun terlaksana. Bah.

Mengabaikan benjol tingkat tiga dan luka bakar nggak serius di pipi kanannya, Vexen berjalan menuju dapur dan membawakan sahur buatannya ke ruang makan. Membuat warga seisi ruang makan—bahkan Xemnas yang cool itu!—mangap melihatnya.

Sahur yang dibawa Vexen, semuanya mengandung es.

Mukanya Axel super datar. Roxas cuma kedip-kedip lagi.

"...sahurnya... Es batu, Vexen...?" celetuk Lexeaus tiba-tiba. Yah, habisnya sahur yang dibawa Vexen itu memang es batu sangat. Bahkan ada juga es yang dipahat sedemikian rupa sampai membentuk kepalanya Xemnas. Vexen, kalau mau pameran jangan dibuat sahur.

"Enak saja! Ini seni tahu!" bantah Vexen dengan wajah pede. Sementara Xemnas garuk-garuk kepala ketika melihat pahatan kepalanya yang sedemikian rupa indahnya (?) disajikan untuk sahur. Makin dimakan makin menghilang, sama dengan makin hororlah mukanya si Xemnas. Kok.

"..." Saix nggak bisa berkata apa-apa. Separo bagian hatinya ingin menyimpan pahatan es kepala Xemnas itu di freezer di kamarnya, tapi sebagian hatinya ingin menonjok Vexen karena menyajikan makanan tak layak santap untuk sahur itu. Es itu kan layak santapnya kalau lagi kepanasan, bukan pagi-pagi saat cuaca dingin.

"...ada menu yang lebih normal, nggak?!" bentak Larxene sambil menghantam meja dengan emosi. Sabar, puasa menahan amarah. Tunggu, ini kan masih sahur.

Vexen hanya mengibaskan rambutnya yang (tidak) berkilau itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya sambil pasang muka sok cool, "Nein, nein. Tidak ada yang lain selain seni yang indah ini!" Lebay.

Dan sahur pun berakhir dengan Vexen yang benjol tingkat empat dan menggelepar di ruang makan.

* * *

The Castle That Never Was, 07.00

Seluruh anggota—kecuali Vexen, tentunya—sudah terlihat agak lemas. Yah, melihat sahur dengan es, mana mungkin ada yang berani memakannya kecuali Vexennya sendiri? Roxas yang tjintah mati sama sea-salt ice cream aja nggak berani.

"Ehem. Baiklah. Sayangnya, hari ini ada tugas massal (?) yang membuat kita harus menahan lapar, haus dan dahaga karena tidak sahur." gumam Saix dengan bijak. Dalam hati Xemnas ingin memeluk nobody dengan rambut berwarna biru itu. Sabar, Xem. Puasa.

"Tugas apa?" tanya Demyx sambil mainan sitar. Wajahnya nggak kelihatan kelaparan. Rupanya pancaran cinta dari Zexion membuatnya mampu bertahan dalam kelaparan dan kehausan yang amat sangat. Ini maksudnya apa?!

Saix berdehem dengan bijak. Xemnas menahan nafsu untuk memeluk Saix untuk kedua kalinya. "Hari ini... Ada tamu tak terduga (?) yang datang."

Roxas mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Axel korek-korek kuping. Luxord pasang poker face. Larxene marah-marah nggak jelas. Marluxia menyebar bunga dengan penuh kasih sayang (?). Lexeaus meditasi—LAGI—dan Zexion mengangkat pandangannya yang semula terlekat pada LOVELESS yang dipegangnya.

"...siapa?" tanya Zexion, heran. Saix cuma berdehem tidak jelas, kemudian menatap Xemnas.

"...kembaran(?)nya Xemnas."

Sunyi.

Hening.

Tiada suara.

Eh, perasaan sama aja deh. Krik.

Roxas bengong. Axel pasang muka datar. Luxord pasang poker face. Larxene masih pasang muka galak. Sementara Vexen udah ketawa kayak orang gila. Si Marluxia mangap gak jelas, mukanya udah kayak paparazzi nyasar di The World That Never Was yang kesambet arwah koki dari Christmas Town (ada?). Nah nggak nyambung kan.

Saix berdehem sekali lagi. Xemnas menaikkan alisnya, pengen nyengir tapi jaim. Demyx malah genjreng-genjreng pake sitarnya, mainin lagu More Than Words versi akustik-nya Extreme. Demyx main lagu jadul nan galau(?) nih.

Sekali lagi, Saix berdehem. Batuk? Minum konid*n, bang. Eh—jangan bunuh saya.

"...maksudku, Sephiroth." gumam Saix kemudian. Anggota lain yang akhirnya menangkap apa yang dimaksud Saix pun mengangguk, kecuali Larxene yang masih terlihat marah. PMS, mungkin.

Zexion mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Ia sempat berfikir untuk menyembunyikan LOVELESSnya dahulu sebelum berjengjeng(?) dengan Sephiroth—agar tidak dikira Genesis dan diklaim sebagai ukenya, maksudnya—namun Ia masih terpaku pada keindahan kalimat bait demi bait puisi itu. Zexion, kau Genesis wannabe sekali.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Demyx, masih memainkan sitarnya dengan genjrengan yang indah(?) itu. Saix berdehem sekali lagi—dehem kelewatan yang berakibat batuk-batuk epik ala mbah-mbah semacam Luxord. Ampun.

"Tentu saja menghadangnya di Hollow Bastion, sekarang."

* * *

Hollow Bastion, 12.00

Ketiga belas anggota organisasi tiga belas (?) ini pun sudah bersiap dengan tampang keren-kerenan dan senjata lengkap di depan Hollow Bastion. Mereka ngeloyor berjamaah, mencari seorang om-om—coret—mbah-mbah—CORET—orang ganteng(?) berambut silver panjang yang kita kenal dengan nama Sephiroth.

Seorang yang kita kenal sebagai hasil percobaan yang (nggak) gagal itu. Seorang gila yang gila karena cintanya pada Genesis tak terbalas. EH.

Maka dari itu, di sinilah gerombolan nobody tak berhati (memang kan?) itu berada, cengo melihat Sephiroth yang sedang terbang dengan satu sayap dan kini merayu Cloud yang cengo, dengan beraninya di depan Leon yang sudah siap dengan Gunblade-nya dengan wajah yang emosi sangat.

"Apa kabar, sweetheart~?"

Oh, betapa Zexion ingin muntah mendengarnya.

Sementara Cloud hanya menahan nafas sambil pasang wajah epic, dan Leon memasang ekspresi yang seakan berkata 'akan-kubunuh-kau-sekarang-orang-gila!'. Sabar, bang.

Melihat reaksi kimia—coret—kedua orang di depannya itu, Sephiroth malah ngakak. Bang, jaim bang, diliatin banyak orang bang, jangan ngakak gitu dong bang. Minta sayapnya bang. Eh, jangan tabok saya.

Dengan cepat dan jaim, Xemnas maju dan mengarahkan senjatanya yang mirip stik lampu yang dibawa-bawa satpam (?) itu. "Takkan kuijinkan kau mengganggu keamanan kota ini." Bukannya Hollow Bastion bukan tanggunganmu, Xemnas?

Cloud cuma kedip-kedip melihat Xemnas yang entahsejakkapan ada di sampingnya sambil mengacungkan senjatanya itu. Membuat Leon ingin menarik Cloud ke dalam pelukannya, dan membuat Marluxia ingin memotret adegan itu. Marluxia, kau sedang tugas...

Sephiroth hanya mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Xemnas, sebelum kemudian menyeringai.

"Apa kabar, oh kembaranku~?"

Hening.

Saix menahan nafas. Sepertinya rekomendasinya ke sini salah.

Roxas cengo. Axel melongo. Zexion pengen baca LOVELESS, tapi takut dikira Genesis (?). Demyx malah main sitar lagi. Marluxia udah siap kamera. Luxord poker face. Larxene udah berwajah siap melempar kunainya kapan saja dan di mana saja.

Sephiroth melayangkan tatapannya ke arah Roxas. Tersenyum mesum ala bapak-bapak pedophil.

"Ah, adiknya Cloud yang maniiiiis~"

...Sephiroth, sadarkan dirimu sebelum Axel mengamuk dan berlari menyerangmu dengan penuh emosi.

Xemnas berdehem. Ketularan Saix. Dengan wajah sok ganteng dan sok keren, ia mengacungkan senjatanya yang sudah teracung. Maksudnya apa...

"Jangan ganggu Hollow Bastion, atau—"

—_kruyuuuuk—_

"—Kau kujadikan menu buka puasa maghrib nanti."

Hening.

Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya ada angin yang lewat. Bahkan debu pun tak berani lewat. Semua orang bertatapan, sambil menunggu seorang Xemnas atau Sephiroth berbicara.

"...ah, maaf, puasa itu apa ya?"

Makin hening.

"Itu tidak penting untuk saat ini." gumam Zexion sambil membuka bukunya yang setebal KBBI (?) itu. Matanya berkilat dengan aura kemarahan terpendam yang telah bertumpukan dengan rasa haus dan lapar yang mampu membuat orang tergeletak tak berdaya sambil nyemplung di kutub utara. Err, mungkin nggak seekstrim itu, sih...

"Kau," Saix memulai, tatapannya tajam (dengan penuh cinta di mata Xemnas), dan jari telunjuknya teracung menunjuk Sephiroth, dan kalau orang nggak normal macem author lihat mungkin bakal mengira kalau Saix mau ngomong 'I WANCHUUUUU~'. Nggak, nggak, bercanda. Kembali ke cerita.

"Kau... Telah mengganggu ketentraman para heartless dan anak buah kami tercinta, kau tahu." geram Saix, mata kuningnya berkilat, tapi nggak mengeluarkan kilat. "Dan kau—"

—_kruyuuuuuuk—_

"—telah melipatgandakan rasa lapar kami."

Hening untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Sebenernya gue ga peduli kalian mau laper ato ngga, tau ga sih." gumam Sephiroth, mendadak alay, mana pake lo-gue pula. "Tapi lo lo semua harus tau kalo lo lo semua ngganggu ketentraman gue juga."

"Ketentraman apaan sih?" komentar Demyx sambil kipas-kipas, lama-lama kepanasan dan dehidrasi mulai membuatnya lemas. Mata birunya menyapu keadaan sekitar. Cuma ada Cloud dan Leon di sana. Apanya yang tentram?

"Yah, lo semua ngganggu ketentraman gue saat lagi enak-enak ngerayu Cloud."

—tak ada yang sempat menghentikan amarah Leon yang membuat tempat itu menjadi bolong bagian bawahnya.

.

"Maaf kami nggak bisa bantu kalian..." gumam Xemnas, mulai lemes lama-lama. Efek nggak sahur, ditambah bergerak secara abnormal untuk melawan Sephiroth (baca: menghentikan Leon yang mengamuk dan hampir menghancurkan setengah bagian dari Hollow Bastion) di bawah matahari yang terik menggunakan jaket kulit bling-bling warna hitam yang jelas-jelas bisa bikin orang tepar klepek-klepek karena panas.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Kedatangan kalian sudah cukup membantu (untuk menenangkan Leon)." jawab Cloud sambil tersenyum, bunga-bunga imajiner bertebaran di sebelahnya. Leon menatap ke arah dua belas member Organization XIII yang lainnya, dan hampir facepalm melihat sebelas di antaranya terbaring lemas sambil memasang ekspresi seperti habis bertemu reaper itu. Plis. Epic, men.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Leon berdehem dengan (tidak) bijak, "Untuk balas budi, dan karena ini sudah mendekati magrib di bagian sini, bagaimana kalau kita traktir untuk bukanya?"

Ekspresi penuh bunga dengan wajah berbinar-binar dengan radiasi dan sparkle sharara ala Kise (?) dari seluruh anggota Organization XIII (minus Vexen sebenernya) mampu menjawab pertanyaan Leon tanpa jawaban literal.

* * *

Seluruh anggota Organization XIII pulang ke The Castle That Never Was dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Terlihat sama seperti model-model iklan krim wajah anti-aging.

"Aaaah~ Masakan buatan Cloud dan martabak spesial Hollow Bastion sungguh lezat~!" komentar Demyx sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang bahagia karena diisi makanan lezat setelah seharian nggak sempat diisi gara-gara sahur absurd milik Vexen. "Rasanya seperti surga~!"

"Berisik." gumam Zexion sambil menepuk kepala Demyx pelan (dan penuh cinta), kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku LOVELESS lagi (kapan selesai bacanya?!). Demyx hanya mengaduh sambil berusaha mendekati Zexion dengan tatapan merayu—mentang-mentang sudah buka puasa nih.

"Diam, semuanya!" Xemnas menepuk tangannya dengan penuh kebijakan publik (?). "Karena giliran Vexen sudah, besok adalah giliran Lexeaus memasak sahur!"

Anggota Organization XIII yang lain langsung menatap ke arah anggota yang biasanya hanya diam dan bermeditasi itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Akankah, oh, akankah...?

Akankah sahur mereka normal?

* * *

TO - BE - CONTINUED

* * *

Note: YAK. SELESAI. Maaf, sekali lagi maaf lama ;w; Dan maaf kalau humornya sangat garing karena sepertinya saya mulai kehilangan selera humor saya—atau lebih tepatnya nggak bisa nulisnya, hiks. Maaf juga kalau jadinya pendek dan terkesan buru-buru—hiks lagi... #apaansih

Eniwei, masih adakah yang membaca fic ini? Kalau ada, maukah kalian mereview? ;w;

* * *

OMAKE (this is romance moments, Leon/Cloud and contain slash moments, so skip it if you don't have any mood to read this!)

.

"Leon."

Poke.

"Leon."

Poke. Poke.

"Leon."

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Cukup.

"Apaan sih?" Brunet itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya (dengan penuh rasa malas) sambil menatap ke arah pelaku penusukan(?) pipinya. Ia mendapati Cloud yang sedang agak merengut dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi korban PHP (?).

"Kau ini dipanggil dari tadi nggak nyahut." gerutu Cloud. "Aku mau tanya, kenapa tadi kau marah ketika Sephiroth bilang kalau dia sedang menggodaku?"

Hening sejenak.

Leon hanya menatap pemuda dengan rambut pirang di depannya itu dengan tatapan dingin (seperti biasanya). Cloud balas menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap, tatapan korban PHP-nya menghilang entah ke mana.

Entah apa yang harus dijawab Leon.

"Dasar lamban." gumam Leon, menutup bukunya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Cloud.

"Eh? Apa maksud—" Cloud tidak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya ketika Leon tiba-tiba berbalik dan menariknya mendekat, mengunci bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

"Apa sudah jelas sekarang?"

* * *

—tetapi mereka tak sadar, sesosok Nobody berambut pink yang kerja sampingan sebagai paparazzi telah menangkap adegan ehem (?) mereka dengan kamera kesayangannya.

"Sip! Aku bakalan makin kaya!"

Dan tawa dangdut pun terdengar sampai telinga Samurai yang sedang lewat.

* * *

OMAKE - END

* * *

Mind to review? ;D


End file.
